Playing Mommy & Daddy
by B. Wordsworth
Summary: Hogwarts prepares their students for everything from attacks of dark magic down to marriage life. So when Makoto gets Draco as a husband, all hell is bound to break loose! Watch as they bicker and grow together, all while trying to ignore raging hormones!
1. Of Wedding Bands & Magical Wands

**Chapter 1**

Yet another Makoto and Draco yarn kiddies.

So this chapter as well as the second aren't very exciting and romancy, they basically just establish the storyline and characters persona. Yeah.

Other then that, keep all arms and other extremities in the ride at all times, or until it's over. Oh and of course, ENJOY!

-:-

The hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was particularly a buzz this lovely September day, heavy trunks floating about the ever rotating staircases. It was the first day of school, the students fresh and well rested for another year of Quidditch matches, magical objects, and never ending high school drama.

And it was also the beginning of seventh year for an oddly excited seventeen-year-old Makoto Kino. She skipped along the bustling pathways of Gryffindor hall, auburn tail of chestnut curls swaying hind her and bright green eyes sparkling with eager jubilance.

Several people called to her and greeted her with a wave, which she replied with the same motion. The excited grin painting her features only widened as her irises snagged onto a trio of familiar faces.

"Hey guys!" the tall brunette called loudly, waving some to gain their attention as she bound closer.

A head whirled about at the call, a pair of warm amber brown eyes glancing about curiously. A mane of honey brown hair fell about a lightly tanned heart-shaped face in thick, heavy waves just past her shoulders. Suddenly, her umber eyes widened with surprise.

"Makoto!" she exclaimed with a smile, pulling away from the two boys at her side and beginning to approach the other brunette.

"Hey Hermione." The taller girl greeted, taking her shorter companion in a warm embrace.

After they exchanged pleasantries, both girls parted and returned to the two boys just yonder. One of the boys fiddled with his spectacles, before raising a hand and motioning to come closer, absently raking his other hand through his messy mop of ebony-black hair. The other one, a tall willowy boy with vivid jade green eyes and a disheveled, short-cropped mane of flaming red hair, smiled at the two girls. The red-head nudged his shorter companion forward, closer to the fast approaching ladies.

"Hey Mako," the raven-haired male murmured with a toothy smile, taking the tall girl in for a a short hug.

"Hey Harry, how was your summer?" the green-eyed brunette questioned as took a step back, tugging the knapsack slung over her shoulder a bit higher.

"Pretty good, all things considered." He replied somewhat sourly, taking a glance out of the corner of his eye towards the red-haired boy beside him.

The green-eyed teen blinked then sputtered with surprise, eyes round with incredulous disbelief. He turned his heel to face his friend full flush, fixing him with a somewhat offended stare.

"It's not MY fault that Fred and George put doxy manure in your sneakers!" Ron snapped in reply, expression irate but mischief banking his eyes.

"I never said it was!" Harry cried with a slight grin, holding up his hands in innocence.

The two girls giggled at their side as both boys fell into an friendly, but snapping argument about the unfortunate, highly messy incident. Their gaiety was put to an abrupt end as Harry and Ron stumbled aside a little, shoved from their standing by the pair of stocky, behemoth built boys Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Watch it, Crabbe." A highly livid Ron warned with a deadly glare, tone just the same as he returned to his feet.

The two brobdingnagian Slytherins growled at that, returning the lethal peer with one of their own, fists curling and anger coming to view. But before either could act upon it, a voice stopped them.

"My, my…big words from a boy who's all talk and no action."

And just then came strolling in a pale lanky boy dressed in Slytherin garb, ultra fine white-blonde hair cropped short just above his ears, wispy bangs sweeping past a pair of icy blue eyes. He stepped out and in front of the two boys, smirk arrogant and eyes glinting with something wicked.

Makoto was quick to respond, stepping in toe with the boy-man and glaring up at him with one fine brow raised, a hand on her hip.

"You're one to talk Malfoy," she snapped hotly, venom spread thick across her words.

"All you ever do is cry for daddy when the heat goes on. Ron and Harry at least stand their ground."

The Slytherin powerhouse bit back a laugh as he glanced over his shoulder towards his two cronies with a grin. Crabbe and Goyle blinked for a moment before chortling some, nudging at each other as they shot dark glares at the four Gryffindors.

"Will you look at that," The platinum-haired boy murmured as he turned to face the shorter auburn-haired female, eyes twinkling with abject amusement.

"Potter and Weasley have a girl to fight their battles."

Makoto growled lowly under her breath, fists tightening as her scowl deepened. If this smug bastard wanted a fight, well sure on her parent's grave, she would give him a fight! But before she could take the devastatingly handsome boy to task, a call for the students to gather for the first meal of the year interrupted them.

"See you around, mudblood."

The tall brunette watched wide-eyed and mouth gapping as Draco Malfoy spun his heal and made his way to the Great Hall, his two cohorts hurriedly trailing after him. She continued to stare after them with trembling fists, hellfire banking in her eyes before she whirled about to her ring of friends and let out an exasperated grunt.

"Don't worry about him," Hermione called sensibly from where she was snugly tucked underneath Ron's arm, her own snaked about his middle.

"What goes around, comes around."

Makoto sighed heavily, shoulders hunching forward in sulking defeat, expression utterly downtrodden.

"I suppose so, but I wanted to really punch that smirk of his smug face."

The three friends laughed at that, Harry suddenly coming to her side and throwing a companionable arm about her shoulders. He grinned as he peered down at her, lips pursing together before he spoke.

"Along with you, me, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor House."

-:-

"I can't believe how much you've changed," Makoto suddenly commented as she spooned a mouthful of pasta and chicken.

Her remark was meant towards a now 6'1 tall Neville Longbottom, a once pudgy boy with angular, uneven teeth. And it was true her words for his teeth had evened out and his fat disappeared to reveal and lean, washboard torso.

"I suppose so, but everything's really odd and uncomfortable now." Neville groused with a slight frown as he shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time, a fruitless attempt at finding a comfortable position.

"But it has definitely lined up prospective dates for the Yule Ball." Ron called with a grin, motioning with his head further down the table towards the gaggle of ladies staring in their direction.

The tall, very well-built male blinked with uncertain surprise at that, staring at them before slowly reaching up and waving. This resulted in the five or so girls to swoon over themselves, giggling with giddiness. Harry and Ron chuckled some at that as they turned to pin their now red-faced companion with a teasing stare.

Makoto pulled her attentions away from the half-eaten plate below her, instead taking a look over at the surroundings about her. Slowly, an affectionately warm smile began to spread across her face as she caught sight of the new first years.

She recalled fondly her first year, an awkward eleven-year-old who had accidentally stumbled in on the same compartment of another brunette, nose tucked behind a thick book. The brunette turned out to be Hermione, who lowered her book to fix the source of the sudden intrusion with a curious stare.

Red-faced eleven-year-old Makoto murmured apologies venomously, slowly inching her way out of the small cubicle. But before she could leave, the book-reading girl smiled warmly and invited her to take a seat beside her, saying she could use some company.

And thus started a wonderful friendship, Makoto's outspoken, action before thought manner a perfect foil for Hermione's reserved, conscientious one. The two later met with the infamous Harry Potter and his fiery-haired chum Ronald Weasley. The four clicked almost instantly, slowly becoming the best of friends.

Since Makoto lost her family at the tender age of four, the three Gryffindors served as the family she never had. It was almost out of some after-school sitcom, there for one another through worst and even graver times.

Times were at a high until they met their now arch-adversary Draco Malfoy. From the first day, when Harry had firmly refused shaking his extended hand, the Slytherin had gone out of his way to make Harry's (as well as Hermione, Ron, and Makoto's) a living, breathing hell.

Makoto's reminiscent moment was put to an abrupt stop when her green irises snagged onto Hermione, who had her face hidden behind a book. This caused the taller girl to roll her eyes, head shaking.

Some things never change.

So with a heavy sigh, Makoto hunched over and skillfully swiped the reading material right out from the unsuspecting female's nose. Hermione's head snapped up instantly at that, eyes wide with surprise.

"It's our first day Herms," she drawled with a playful grin, beginning to fill her companion's golden plate high with tasty delicacies.

"You have no reason to be studying…"

The seventeen-year-old stopped after that, serving spoon falling in a loud clatter back into the pasta bowl. Her wide-eyes stared hard at the book cover, trying to see if what the cover said was really true, maybe she had dyslexia or something.

"Of Wedding Bands & Magical Wands: Seven Steps to Making Sorcerer Marriages Work."

This caught the attentions of the arguing boys beside them almost instantly, conversation stopping all together as their heads whipped about to face their female comrades.

"Marriage?" Neville sputtered with wide eyes, shooting an oddly calm-faced Hermione a flabbergasted look.

Before she could respond; Makoto, Harry, and Neville slowly peeled their dumbfounded stares over to the ashen-faced Ronald Weasley beside her. The little color from his face soon enough drained from his freckle speckled face, a cold sweat beginning to break his brow.

Soon to be eighteen-year-old Ron loved his three-year beau Hermione Granger very much, he really did. He was a lucky bloke to have snagged such the gorgeous intellect and he well knew that. But MARRIAGE! It was way too early to be talking about the rice and church stuff.

"Oh will you stop it, Ron and I aren't debating on getting married." The slight prowess murmured with a slight exasperated tone to her voice, sparkling brown eyes rolling.

"Then what's with the book Hermione?" Harry questioned, slipping his glasses off to give the lenses a good cleaning.

"Well," the brunette started, taking a quick sip of her bumbleberry juice before continuing.

"Remember Viktor Krum?"

She waited for their nod of recognition, taking a nervous glance at the corner of her eye towards her boyfriend. To no surprise, Ron's cute face was rather sour, lips curved into a stubborn pout. He never liked the mention of her old Bulgarian flame, his jealousy always seeming to get the best of him.

"Go on with it Herms," Makoto called to her, snapping her fingers in front of the shorter girl's face to gain her attention.

Hermione blinked a few times, jerking back as she was shaken out of her inner musings. She shook her head some, brown tresses swishing about her as she did, before turning back to the task at hand.

"Well, as I was saying, I got a letter from Viktor a few days ago before school started." She says, but doesn't get that far until a,

"Saying what exactly?" Ron snaps with a frown, slowly turning to glare down at his girlfriend.

"Oh come on Ron," Makoto murmurs over the rim of her glass, emerald eyes sparkling with wicked mischief.

"You know Herms only got the hots for you and you only. Stop stressin over that oversized European."

The two love birds blushed almost instantly at the girl's words, gazes falling shyly down to their laps, where their hands were entwined unbeknownst to the others. Neville rolled his eyes at that, nudging the red-head at his side.

"Get on with the news, why don't you." He demanded with a slight annoyed tone to her voice, gesturing with his large calloused hands for her to continue.

Hermione sighed and shook her head once more, face hardening with resolve.

"As I was saying, I got a letter from Viktor and he told me that during seventh year, the students are obligated to do a…'project'." She pauses, throwing a slightly hesitant glance at the Gryffindors around her.

"Well what was the project about?" Makoto asks curiously, thoroughly interested.

At that, Hermione glares pointedly at her best friend of seven years, frowning some as she hinted towards the book in her hands somewhat blatantly. The green-eyed brunette blinked in perplexed confusion, staring questioningly at her friend.

Her eyes varied between the book and Hermione several times, book and Hermione, book and Hermione, book and Hermione…

Then, suddenly, her eyes grew really really round.

"A marriage project?" she exclaimed with wide, disbelieving eyes.

The petite little genius nodded slowly at that, finally retaking hold of her fork and beginning to finish the remains of her now cold pasta alfredo.

"How do you know that they'll do it here?" Harry questions as he slips his spectacles back into place, fiddling about with them some.

Hermione only shrugged at that, gently wiping at the corners of her mouth to rid any lingering fragments of the cream sauce.

"It doesn't hurt to take precautions." She replies just before the school bell rang, signaling to everyone that they were to head for their sixth period class.

The already noisy room seems to grow even louder as kids rose from their seats and grabbed their knapsacks, dispersing to the directions of their next class while waving good-byes over their shoulders to their departing friends.

-:-

(sucks in air through my teeth) And the this is the end of the never ending, damn boring, overly detailed chapter one. Yeah. So i haven't updated any other shit besides my Draco and Mako fics...for that i am sorry. Anyone wanna continue Spring Love for me? as long as I get credit for the chapters I've written I'll be fine if you take it.

anyway, review. yeah.


	2. Establishing Mates

**Establishing Mates **

-:-

"You suppose that marriage project is true?" Makoto questioned absently in the dimly lit Gryffindor common room, stretched out lazily across a cushioned settee with her leg propped over the arm.

Seated near by on the floor below, Hermione scribbled away at the open book below her, face pensive with thought as she finished the last of her homework. Soon after she dropped her writing utensil in between the crease of her book, slamming it shut with a satisfied sigh.

"I believe so." the brown-eyed Gryffindor responded to the prior question, neatly tucking away her books back into her leather knapsack.

Makoto opened her mouth to say something, but shut it a moment later, thinking it better she keep her next thought to herself.

If they DID happen to proceed with this marriage project…just who exactly would her pseudo husband? There were plenty of handsome fellows at Hogwarts, but none of them really caught her attention in the seven years she had been here.

Well, save for one.

Oliver Wood was his name, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the first three years of her high-school life. He was a handsome one, with a short-cropped mane of warm oak and a pair of sultry hazel eyes that could entrance a girl within three seconds.

It was fatal attraction at first sight, deciding one day to attend one of Harry's Quidditch practices with Ron and Hermione. The devastatingly handsome captain was astride a broom, upper half bare due to the sweltering heat of that spring-summer day.

Her bright green eyes bulged at that, two bright spots sprouting on her cheeks before Makoto ended up tumbling down the bleachers. And thankfully her said crush was too preoccupied drilling the game strategies into the team's head to notice.

Now she wasn't fancying the boy based solely on his looks, which in her mind were a VERY good reason, but on his skills. Not only was he the Quidditch captain but one of the smartest blokes in the entire school.

Which was immensely odd since she never found the brainy honor roll students all that attractive. But either way, by the time second year rolled around she was near obsessive with the boy, who was two years her senior.

She made it her goal to at least see the boy once a day, even if it were a mere five-second glance. She made excuses if she had too, often having to serve detention for being late to her class for getting a quick glimpse of the Quidditch captain.

Then, on her third year, she mustered up enough strength to try out as a beater for the team, even though didn't find Quidditch all that wonderful. Her swift movements and quick thinking one her the position as beater, the then thirteen-year-old not minding the long, dragging hours of practice in the rain and snow.

And no matter the condition, she always opted to linger afterwards to aid him in putting away the equipment. It was a short task between the two, spanning a maximum of ten minutes if so. But Makoto would take that much, savoring the ten or so minutes where he would rattle of the faults in her swing. She felt special then because he was talking to her and only her.

Then, one rainy Spring day after practice, the brown-haired boy stopped in mid walk and dropped the trunk which held the snitch and quaffle balls to his feet. He spun around to pin Makoto with the strangest stare, which in turn caused the thirteen-year-old to freeze on the spot.

It was a dark, sort of stare…hunger glinting in their depths.

Sheer terror ran through her bones as she tried feebly to see what she had done or said to offend him. It played out like that for five or so minutes, just gazing at each other in the pelting cold rain, the thought of pneumonia the least of their worries.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, the tall fifteen-year-old cupped either side of Makoto's round little face and smothered it with his own.

It was her first kiss, a brush of heat that dissipated as soon as it arrived.

Oliver then released her, stepping back and swiping the snitch trunk off the floor, proceeding to finish his trek to the storage room. And Makoto was left there gapping like a fish, eyes round as an owl's and face ablaze.

She never really found out WHY he had kissed her, receiving a simple 'I just wanted too' as an answer. But she figured more to that. And she wasn't sure whether or not to take it as an insult or compliment.

But all worries faded away when the fifteen-year-old requested her hand to the Yule Ball, which she happily agreed too. They had a surprisingly fun time, dancing the night away while he rambled on about Quidditch strategies and badgers.

He really liked badgers for some reason.

Love was definitely in the air for the young couple, spending every waking second with each other. But the young romance want awry when Oliver received a letter of request to join Puddlemere United, THE most prestigious Quidditch league in all of Britain and Ireland itself.

Naturally he signed onto the team and left Hogwarts, as well as Makoto. She was utterly heart broken, spending her summer nights lying in bed and just wondering how he was faring.

Most said it was a bit mellow dramatic and that she should have gotten over him sooner, too much for a mere relationship that only spanned a scant three months. But to Makoto's young mind, it was everything.

They always said you never forget your firsts.

"Makoto?"

She wrenched with a start as she was suddenly yanked from her retrospection. Her bright green eyes blinked curiously up at Hermione's now worried face.

"Y-yeah?" Makoto stammered softly, yanking herself up into a sitting position.

"It's time for bed call. We better had back to the dorm before Filch finds us." Hermione murmured with a slightly concerned expression, extending her arm out.

The tall brunette blinks and just stares at her hand with wonder for a moment, before taking grasp of it. And the two friends strolled leisurely back to the chambers that they shared, silently enjoying the scenery just out the vast open windows. Then, suddenly, Hermione broke the silence.

"Hey Mako, could you tell me something?" she asked somewhat hesitantly, taking a nervous glance at her much taller friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure thing, Herms. Shoot." Came the auburn-haired girl's nonchalant response.

The slight intellect paused for a moment, chewing her lower lip with uncertainty as her gaze fall down and aside a little. It took another five minutes before she could finally respond, eyes boldly fluttering back up.

"You think Ron and I might get married someday?"

Makoto stopped walking all together, turning about to face the red-faced girl at her side fully. Her bright green eyes blinked with surprise down at her friend, brow quirked.

"I thought you guys weren't thinking bout marriage."

Hermione flustered at that, shifting her weight from one foot to another in a nervous manner. She could no longer stare her tall friend in the eye, too chagrined to do so.

"W-we aren't its just with t-this sudden mention of marriage…" she stammered with scorching cheeks, glaring hard down at the tops of her shiny shoes.

The seventeen-year-old chuckled at that, throwing a supportive arm about the shorter female's slender shoulders.

"It's got you wondering about the future." the green-eyed brunette finished with a grin.

The all-logic Gryffindor nodded, gaze still downward, unable and unwilling to meet her friend's amused peer. Where in heavens where did this come from? The idea of marriage…with Ron.

The quirky, red-headed goof who tripped over his cloak and knocked over the bin of bumbleflies. He definitely wasn't the time of fellow she had envisioned courting with, let alone marry. A suave, coolly-collected intellect with edge and a humorous wit is what she originally had planned.

She blinked as she was suddenly able to foresee a future with her adorable little Ron…hand in hand, laughing uproariously with their friends about them…

"But in complete and utter honesty, I do think you and ole Ron will get hitched someday." Makoto answered to the previous question, teasing grin softened into a gentle smile.

"He'll probably take you to some fancy restaurant or another, the whole place riced out and stuff. And as he's about to fall to his one knee and ask you to marry him, he'll probably trip over something and knock over the table."

Hermione let out a heart laugh at that, more so funny because that was what would most likely happen. After a moment, she let out a content breathy sigh and smiled up at her friend.

"Thanks Mako."

-:-

The next morning was met with Makoto, along with the other seventh years of the four houses, forced to remain in the Great Hall instead of their first period class. Many of the students released a sigh of relief as they settled back down into their seats, returning to their prior conversation.

"What do you think this is about?" Neville asked to the ring of friends that sat around him, taking a nervous side glance at the giggling girl's near by. "You don't suppose it's that marriage thing, do you?"

"It obviously is, Neville." Came Ron's muffled reply, head tucked snugly on the shoulder of his slight girlfriend, only giving half an ear to his surroundings.

"It could be about the annual seventh year field trip." Harry piped up sensibly from where he sat next to Neville.

"It could be," Makoto murmured, slight skepticism in her tone. "But that wouldn't explain these."

The auburn-haired Gryffindor then extended her closed fist, a thin gold chain dangling down from her tight grip and in front of the two boys. A pendant was strung through the chain, made of deep burgundy red jade and cut into the shape of a jagged-edged, half torn heart.

When they arrived to breakfast that morning, the necklaces were placed next to their plates. Every seventh year had gotten one, each differing in color according to their respective house.

"Alright, alright. Attention!"

The congregation of students perked up and snapped their head up to the front of the room. The head's of all four houses strolled into the room in a neat line, Albus Dumbeldore rounding the teachers.

"Good-morning." Albus greeted affectionately, smile warm to the masses before him.

"Good-morning." They called in turn, most of them returning the kind smile, other's scoffing at the thought.

"Many of you might be wandering why you have been withheld from first period," Professor Minerva McGonagall started with a somewhat haughty air, peering down at the students with one raised brow.

"Along with the necklaces at your dining placements."

The students nodded and motioned for the Gryffindor head to continue.

"You see, here at Hogwarts we pride ourselves on saying that we prepare you fully for adulthood. And in doing so, we must also prepare you for marriage life." Dumbledore finished, fiddling with his spectacles some.

This was met with several groans and exclamations of protest, several of them sinking down with dread in their seats. Unbeknownst to anyone; Ron, Harry, Neville and Makoto cast Hermione a nervous glance, swallowing thickly. The odd stares went unnoticed for her face was not so surprisingly planted firmly in the book from yesterday.

"You will be paired off with a spouse, of the opposite gender naturally, for the entire year. You will spend nearly every waking hour with that boy or girl, save for sleeping accommodations, get to know each other and learn about each other. Also, you will be expected to fill us in every two months with a detailed report of your financials and how the marriage is overall." McGonagall paused for a moment to give the teens sometime for the information to settle.

The Great Hall was abuzz with the fresh news, some elate by the announcement while the rest shuddered at the thought. More so was a now very sour Draco Malfoy.

"Wonderful." He muttered sarcastically, peering away from his prefects.

Who in hell would think of some hair-brained project like this? It was probably a Gryffindor, he reasoned bitterly in his mind, disgust forming. Only those muggle-loving buffoons would fathom such an idea.

And who was he to take as his bride anyway? There surely wasn't a female in this wrenched school suitable enough to serve as a Malfoy wife, let alone his. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor were indefinitely out of the question.

Now while he was loyal to his house, a Slytherin to boot, the ladies of the snake-bearing group weren't exactly what one would call…attractive. Most of them held a sort of…manish tone to them, forever frowning with a brooding brow.

Though he wasn't one to talk. He was a brooder at times.

But these were _female_s we're talking about; they shouldn't have more facial hair then the male mate. It was just outright creepy and disgusting.

"And to assure that everyone will be paired off and no fights shall occur over a particularly desired mate, we have already chosen your respective partner." A somber-faced Severus Snape added dryly, fighting the urge to grin with abject amusement as the younglings released loud grouses of disappointment.

"Which brings us to the necklaces," A bubbly Pomona Sprout piped up with a smile, all giggles.

"The necklaces you received this morning will reveal who your destined partner is. When you are near your 'spouse', the pendant will glow brightly and meld with their heart pendant."

Before the students could once again resume to their senseless prattle, diminutive half-goblin Filius Flitwick of the Ravenclaw house came forward.

"And to reduce the chaos in finding your mate, we've limited Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff and Slytherins to Gryffindors. With this in mind, go off and seek your mate!" he ended with a grin, swatting with his small, chubby hands to go off.

And chaos erupted, the students rising from their seats and dispersing to the adjacent tables. Girls and boys alike scurried about the masses in hopes that their crush would be their destined mock lover.

Meanwhile, back at the Gyrffindor tables, Makoto released a heavy sigh as she waved a good-bye to Hermione, who was currently getting lead away by Theodore Nott, one of the few Slytherin's she held some respect for.

And at that, the tall brunette let out another pained sigh. She was hoping that Theodore would be her counterpart, being as he really was the only Slytherin he respected in their year. What she couldn't seem to fathom is how some of the Gryffindor ladies seemed excited at the idea.

Pfft. Excited at the thought of being bound to some smug bastard of a Slytherin; mind, body, and soul? No reason to jump for joy, at least in Makoto's cynical mind. More like a reason to kill oneself on the spot.

Her bitter contemplation was shattered when she felt a warmth on her chest. She blinked some with befuddled perplexity, slowly peering downward to see the problem. Her eyes grew round and wide as she saw her pendant a releasing a soft red glow.

Her mate was near.

She whirled about herself, scrutinizing the pendants about Slytherin's necks to see if theirs were aglow as well. Many were, though already melding with another Gryffindor and not her.

For some reason her heart beat had quickened and she could've sworn that she was a blush. All over what…a Slytherin? What in heavens! It was only a project with a Slytherin, A SLYTHERIN!

"You've GOT to be kidding me?" Came a rough yet soft exclamation above her, tone disdainful and incredulous.

And Makoto felt her hammering heart come to an abrupt stop, form going rigid and her curiosity turning into one of utter trepidation. Oh bloody hell, someone must be fucking with her immensely cause she could've SWORN that the voice belonged to…

The jade began to glow a blood red, floating up and off her chest to meet half way with a smooth green one. Blood red met with forest green in coalition, meshing as one and colors heightening into an intense white.

Both teens were forced to shield there eyes in order to save them the pain, suddenly being tugged even closer to each other. The glow began to fade soon enough and very slowly, with much uncertainty eyes fluttered open.

"Oh play hell," Makoto grumbled irritably under her breath, smacking her face with exasperation.

It took her all not to fall to her knees right there, in front of her entire class, and shake her fists madly at the heavens, screaming just WHY they intend on making her life a living, breathing, walking hell on heels. It was bad enough she had to see the egotistical prick more so then should be legal, but make him her pseudo husband?

She later figured that there had to be name for this, karma perhaps or she had it coming? Whatever the name, she didn't like it. Not at ALL.

"A mudblood." Draco sneered with complete disgust lacing his words, peering down at her with glaring, haughty look.

Makoto scoffed at that, twisting about only to have herself yanked back in place. She blushed though more so of anger then embarrassment, ignoring the Slytherin's teasing snicker.

"A bastard." She replied to his prior remark, glaring him straight in the eye with one brow raised challengingly.

"Alright, alright!" Albus called loudly, clapping his hands several times to gain the students attention.

After several moments, the room grew relatively hushed, a few whispers wafting through the cool air. This was received with a sharp, reprimanding glare from Minerva McGonagall, brow raising with challenge for someone to try her.

Man, if looks could kill.

"Since that it appears that everyone has found their spouse," he paused, glancing amongst the crowds to make good on his word.

And everyone was, though some grudgingly.

"It's time we establish the minor details. Gentlemen, you will be required to sit at your wife's house table. And in turn, ladies will serve as a wife to them, gathering their plate together and such. You will be expected to attend all social events together such as Quidditch matches, dances, and other festivities. Furthermore, everyone will have a mock wedding in two weeks time to give you leeway to decide on the song and so on."

Makoto glared hard at the floor beneath her, back turned to her of hubby with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. They already had a slight squabble which only ended with them turning away from each other, though still close cause of the blasted necklace about their necks. And they had been brooding ever since, refusing to back down to either party.

If that inconsiderate prick even THOUGHT she was going to serve him his food like a doting wife, well shit, he had something else comin to him!

"Now that is established," Professor Flitwick murmured, absently flicking his wand about in a fancy manner.

Simultaneously, the joined pendants sundered at the nexus, separating and tumbling back to lay limply on their respective owners chests. However, they no longer held their house colors, instead their counterpart's.

Which acerbated an already maddened Makoto Kino greatly. Having to wear something of a Slytherin, let alone that Slytherin being Draco Malfoy. It was just degrading in her mind.

The stupid necklace, a half torn heart of light green jade hung on a silver chain, was an announcement to the entire world that she was indeed fringed to the warlock.

"You can go disperse to your second period classes and live your life as a norm. But as for tomorrow, be prepared for you will then be of Mr. and Mrs."

-:-

Alright, I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER AND LESS BORING! As stated in the first chapter, this and the chapter one were gonna be boring and overly detailed. So don't say I never warned you.

Review it holmes.


	3. Love Spats and Little Girls

**Love Spats and Little Girls**

-:-

"I can't BELIEVE that Malfoy is my husband!" Makoto exclaimed loudly and somewhat hotly as she reentered the dormitory she shared with Noelle Chiba, Parvati Patil, and Herms.

"Well YOU try having that block-head Gregory Goyle as your hubby and THEN we'll have something to bitch about." Noelle called with a cynical tone, carefully blowing away at her freshly polished nails.

"Or Vincent Crabbe." Parvati added soon after from the floor just below the cushioned divan Noelle sat upon, gently running a flat-bristled brush through her long ebony black mane.

"Better not wear any fruit scented perfume, they might just try and eat you." Makoto suddenly piped up with a mischievous tone despite her ill mood.

This was met with wild shakes of laughter, so much so that even sour faced Makoto couldn't hold back a grin. However, the grin twisted into a curious pout as she realized Hermione wasn't joining the gaiety.

"What's up with you, Herms?" She questioned with concern, head tilted aside as she began to towel her mane dry.

"Nothing, nothing." Was her quick reply.

Too quick for Makoto's tastes.

"Nothing? You haven't tried to berate any of my opinions thus far, SOMETHING'S gotta be up." Parvati drawled with skepticism, moving her head to fix Hermione with a teasing grin.

At that, the slight girl released a tired sigh, turning away fully from her room of friends. She hadn't want to worry her friends with the sudden upset between she and Ron.

As they were leaving the Great Hall after the marriage project announcement, he had pulled her aside to near by anteroom to talk with her. He was particularly edgy at the time, pacing back and forth in front of her with his arms clasped behind his back, face wrought with worry.

He stumbled and stammered with the words, unable to really complete a sentence. Hermione made a move to hold him, to shake some sense into so he could get on with it.

But as she did he wrenched back with wide eyed, staring up at her with a new kind of glint in his green eyes. She couldn't really discern WHAT it was per say, a cross between worry and jealousy…and something a little dark in between.

Then, out of the blue, he let it out in a loud rush. In the short six minute speech that he gave her, she found out that he worried about the marriage project and how exactly it would effect their relationship. And she couldn't really blame him, having to spend every blasted minute with another man who wasn't her boyfriend.

She tried to reason it out, she really did, but he ended up mistaking her sensible murmurs for something else. A foolish squabble soon followed. And then, Ron let out a big huff and told her to go 'have fun with Notts' before storming out of the room.

Hermione remained standing there, staring after him with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Oh don't mind Par, girl," Noelle followed with a tight smile, shooting the Indian female a warning glare.

Granger swatted their chatter away, releasing a long drawling sigh as she suddenly began to gather her books.

"It's nothing. Really. It's been a long day, I think I'll go hit the sack. Good night, pleasant dreams girls." She blurted in a flourish, turning her heel and bolting out of the room, stomping up the stairs.

Dead silence is all that lingered after Hermione departed, save for the hard slamming of her door. The tension was thick and hard in the living room of sorts, the three remaining girls quite unsure of what to do.

Then suddenly, Noelle and Makoto slowly turned to pin their third companion with a dark glare, heads shaking with disapproval. Parvati didn't notice at first, to preoccupied with examining her thick head of long black tresses.

Merlin forbid thest were a split-end!

After a moment however, a slight clearing of Noelle's throat, the young girl tilted her head upward to see what was the matter. Upon catching sight of the deathly looks she was receiving, her brow puckered with perplexed confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

-:-

Breakfast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was particularly peculiar this lovely autumn day. Upper and lower classmen alike couldn't help but to gawk at the section where the seventh years sat. It was a strange scene to behold, what with Slytherins at Gryffindor and vise versa.

Many often glance up towards Dumbledore for answers, who simply smiled and shook his head, treating himself to a pleasantly large helping of the French toast.

"More mumbleberry juice, Kino." Draco demanded loftily, shoving the golden cup rudely in front of Makoto's face.

She growled somewhat loudly under her breath at that, eyes squinting shut as she tried very very HARD not to take that damned cup and shove up his—

"Drink." The Slytherin powerhouse pushed on, shoving the golden-plated cup in her face once more with a fine brow quirked.

The green-eyed seventeen-year-old released a highly annoyed noise out from the back of her throat, snatching the thing out of his grasp and reaching for the pitcher.

Reminder to self, poison the mumbleberry juice tomorrow.

As soon as the deep burgundy liquid filled close to the brim, she set back down the pitcher and turned back to her fo hubby. Her hard expression tightened even further under his smug gaze.

"Don't choke," she murmured in a sugary sweet tone with sarcasm spread thick across her words, tight smile about her lips.

The boy-man billionaire sneered at that, swiping the cup out of her hold. He sniffed at the liquid first, glaring at the shorter girl over the rim of his glass. When he found now odd smells from the liquid, he dared to take a sip.

Makoto only rolled her eyes at that, turning about and propping her elbow onto the table as a wall of sorts to block him out. She perched her right cheek onto the open palm, glaring at Hermione hard over the table.

"So what were we talking about?" she questioned with a blink, unbothered peace coming to her face within seconds.

Her ginger-haired companion stared back at her with a quirked brow, cynic banking their hazel depths. And that only caused Makoto to fluster, eyes growing wide with curious disbelief.

"What? What'd I do?"

Hermione only rolled her eyes at that, popping a piece of toast in her mouth before continuing.

"You might consider being more receptive to Malfoy, specially since you and he are bound together for a year." She replied sensibly before turning back to her meal.

That only caused the taller brunette to scoff, nose upturning to the air as she very haughtily popped her own piece of pan-fried bread into her mouth.

"Receptive my ass, the only thing that I'll receive from him Herms, is high-blood pressure and a humungo migraine."

The seventeen-year-old genius of sorts chuckled hard at that, body convulsing from the laughter.

After breakfast the pairs of teens went their separate way, thankfully to Makoto away from Draco. However, her joy was short lived as she suddenly realized that her first period class was in fact the ONLY class that Draco was not in.

Bloody hell. So her only break from the bugger was first period Herbology class; complete with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Which was good since they wouldn't be sharing lunch or breakfast time together any time soon.

But it wasn't at all the same however, Hermione and Ron barely speaking a word unless truly forced too. And that was extremely odd for usually the teacher of the said class was forced to berate the two love birds for flirting up a storm.

Something was definitely awry.

But before Harry or Makoto could pry enough information to figure out what that something was, the class bell rung. People leapt from their seats and dashed out of the room, yelling a loud good-bye to a smiling Professor Sprout.

"Later," Makoto called as she wheeled down a separate hallway from Harry, Ron and Hermione, waving a good bye over shoulder.

She continued to stare over her shoulder until the three forms were out of clear view, getting blocked out by a herd of rushing by freshmen. The tall girl let out a slight sigh as she turned her head frontward, absently tugging the sagging knapsack strung over her left shoulder higher.

What on Earth was wrong with Hermione and Ron? Ignoring each other, giving the cold shoulder, it was so unlike them. It was so unlike a couple. She knew they must have obviously gotten into an argument or something…perhaps was the reason why Hermione was so odd the prior night?

Though they seemed completely fine yesterday…actually, come to think of it…lunch and supper was relatively quiet. Ron spoke solely to Harry and she, Hermione just the same. Not to mention the fact that there was a massive gap between them, enough to see clear across the room to the Slytherin's table.

Her thoughts were snapped awake as she was suddenly enveloped by a very sweet, musky scent. It was so strong and so alluring, so virile. She couldn't quite discern what the aroma was per say, just that it was so comforting, so safe, all so uniquely…

Her heart bottomed out as she discovered who it was exuding from. No matter how warm and damn GOOD it smelt, she would not enjoy it an iota. Not one bit.

"What's the matter with you, Kino?" he finally spat, glaring down at her with chillingly ice cold blue eyes.

It was then that Makoto realized she had been standing in the middle of the bustling hallways, trying to discern what his scent really was. She flustered for a bit before scowling, turning her heel and continuing her long trek to history class.

"Don't walk away from me when I ask a question, woman." He barked after her, prowling behind her with a darker-then-sin glower.

The seventeen-year-old Gryffindor froze in mid step and spun about instantly, pinning the platinum-haired boy-man with a lethal glare, daggers shooting from her eyes.

"EXCUSE YOU? Who the HELL do you think you're speaking to?" she roared with fierce heat, hurling her knapsack aimed for his head.

And the several students who scurried by cast a fleeting look to the arguing pair, watching as Draco skillfully dodged the oncoming assault to his perfectly kept head. They would've loved to stay but their four minute break between classes was running short and they definitely did not want to serve detention so early in the year.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I AM Draco Lucius Malfoy, little girl. And don't you EVER think of throwing this piece of shit at me again." He snarled back with eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, his own five-hundred dollar leather bag tumbling down to the wooden flooring.

She nearly doubled back in astonishment, jaw going lax and mouth gapping open. The damned nerve! Unmitigated fury coursed through her veins, the smug shadow in his eyes fueling the rage.

Woman?

LITTLE GIRL?

Oh she'll show him LITTLE GIRL, she'll SHOW this son of a bitch who he's fucking with!

But before she could, the late bell rang out the now empty hallways signaling to any unfortunate soul that they were indeed tardy for class. The two teens blanched with a start as the quickly swiped their fallen bags off the floor and made a mad dash for the room.

"This is YOUR FAULT Kino!" Draco snarls as he tears down the hallway, scowl deadly enough to make even Voldermont quake in his boots.

"MY fault! You were the one who side-tracked me with your bitching!" Makoto snaps back, sprinting alongside her hated counterpart.

"And YOU'RE THE BITCH!"

And they argued the entire way; searing insults and taunting competition echoing down the marble halls.

-:-

A little more exciting, some Mako Draco action happening up. Sure, it's negative…but some Mako and Draco action nonetheless.

Review it my homie.


	4. You're Late, Mr & Mrs Malfoy!

**You're late, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy!**

-:-

"…while flying over the villages, sparks of fire would trail from the brooms of the Moose Jaw Meteorites and often cause fires." Professor Binns droned softly, slowly and leisurely turning to scribble down the assignment for the day.

Hermione released a long, heavy yawn as she viciously tried to fight away the fatigue fogging her mind. It was nothing new as to anyone that had the unfortunate fate of receiving Professor Binns as a teacher, often submitting to slumber's entrancing spell within the first five minutes.

Even ever-vigilant, heedful Hermione Granger.

She glanced about the room lazily, observing as several heads slipped forward only to snap back up again. The bushy-haired female snickered some at that, moving on to the next specimens. Goyle was sound asleep with his head on the lab table, Noelle shrinking away as a pool of drool began to slip her way.

She snickered again, head shaking as she moved on to the next table. Same hum drum of half asleep students, glancing towards the clock every-so three seconds to see if class would be soon over. Her eyes widened with surprise as she caught sight at an empty desk in the far back of the Slytherin row, where Malfoy would sit.

It was then that she recalled Makoto had been marked absent. Which was vastly odd since she was just in Herbology class with her. Perhaps she was ditching? She had done that before, but only her third year with Oliver Wood.

With Malfoy?

Not likely…

They had spared different ways, like every day, since Hermione would walk with Ron and Harry to their Dark Arts Defense class.

She had hoped that in the short walk, Ron and she would be able to discuss their slight predicament. However, the red-head had given her the cold shoulder, snubbing her out and talking solely to Harry. Harry had tried to involve her in the conversation but Ron quickly turned away when she did.

Hermione felt her eyes burn at the thought, tears glazing over. She quickly reached up to wipe away the forming tears, shaking her head as her face tightened with resolve.

No need to cry over this, especially in the middle of class. It was only a minor fight. Only a minor fight…

Her thoughts were snagged at the semi-loud bang that resounded the other then silent room. Everyone's head snapped up to the front left side of the room, where Makoto and Draco stood, glaring hard at each other.

Professor Binns suddenly turned from the white-board in front of him, fixing the two teens with a bland, dry stare.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…" he called slowly, words prolonged and tone deadpan.

"You are late."

Instantly both teens fell into a loud, rambling speech as to WHY they were late. There words grew louder and louder, anger rising, before finally both of them whirled about to each other and exchanged accusing fingers.

"ALL THIS ONE'S FAULT!" They screeched in a flourish, eyes wide and ire flickering in their depths.

"MY FAULT? IT'S ALL YOURS!"

Both teens released a highly annoyed growl of sorts before turning their backs to each other, arms crossed tightly over their chests. The history Professor released a heavy sigh at that, though remaining indifferent despite the sudden shouting-contest.

He slipped his glasses off, gently wiping the lenses with the front of his shirt before sliding them back on. After fiddling with them for a moment, he turned his attentions back to the brooding teens, head shaking.

"Since you two were late, I have no other choice but to-"

"But professor," Draco suddenly interjected gently, feigning an uncertain, somewhat pained expression.

That caused the ghostly instructor to pause with perplexity, blinking some at the youngling. He recuperated himself a moment later, head shaking as he suddenly motioned for the Slytherin teen to come forward.

Draco neared somewhat slowly and timidly, the vastly hurt look on his face off-set by the twinkle of something wicked in his chilling blue eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Professor but," he whispered in a hushed tone as to assure no one should hear his next words. "Me and the misses had this horrible argument in the hallway, she was in practical hysterics the whole time. Saw me talking to another female and accused me of cheating. It just pained me so."

At that, the platinum-haired boy turned away, blinking up some moisture into his eyes for more effect. Almost instantly the Hogwarts teacher released a heavy sigh, feeling utterly contrite.

"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy. My deepest apologies." He murmured, patting the young boy's back and motioning to head for his table.

"It's happened to me many occasion, hope you kids patch things up." He added with a grin, glancing up at Makoto.

"Go easy on him."

And with that five-hundred-year-old Professor Binns turned his attention back to the whiteboard, finishing the last of the notes for chapter 35. Draco and Makoto quietly made their way to the back of the room, ignoring the puzzling stares and wafting whispers as they passed.

Despite the fact his sweet-talking had gotten them out of d-hall, Makoto did not appreciate what he had said to do so. Jealous of a girl talking to him?

DEAR LORDS PLEASE, LET A FEMALE TALK TO HIM! Let them get married! Put her out of her misery.

But what got her most was that the arrogant fuck probably expected something in turn, he wasn't exactly the most charitable person. Draco Lucius Malfoy would hang this over her head forever and a day.

"You owe me, Kino." He suddenly remarked, plopping his knapsack onto the counter table and slipping onto his seat.

It was as if he could read her mind. Makoto groaned silently and allowed her own bag to fall onto the floor, taking her own seat.

Next to him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever dickface." The brunette muttered bitterly under her breath, cradling her cheek lazily in her open-palmed hand.

She was suddenly jerked about, met with the very angry visage of her desk partner hovering over her face.

"I just got you out of d-hall; you should at least show _some_ gratitude, Kino. And if you're gonna call me a dickface, say it to my face."

A cold surge of complete terror ripped through her entire being, breath sucked from her lungs and her heart playing jump rope with her belly. The amount of frosty ire swirling in his eyes was outright frightening…and a little exciting.

WHOA!

Hold up, where in hell did that last part come from? This was DRACO she was talking about. The very same Draco who cursed, embarrassed, and hexed her throughout her thus far Hogwarts carreer. Definitely not someone to be excited about…

Nor find suddenly handsome.

She had never noticed it until now, just how lovely his features really were. Soft and delicate, yet hard and rough all at the same time. As if he were battling between the two, trying to keep strong yet the unvoiced problems shown through.

His brow was stern but his lips were softened a fraction, not in a scowl but in a…in a faint pout. Very full they looked now, full and very…very kissable…

And for once, Makoto didn't mind the fact she was bound to the devastatingly handsome Malfoy. Dare she say it…she was almost…as if…happy with the thought.

Which was dangerously startling, all things considered.

-:-

Draco quickly made his way down the simmering hallway, deftly avoiding whizzing by knapsacks and flying paper origami birds. While he could easily avoid detention from Binns, he definitely couldn't smooth-talk his way out of punishment from strict Minerva McGonagall.

His coadunation with Kino had paid a great toll on his personal sanity. Paired together, by the whim of his prefects, whom he thought now were trying to kill him at the tender age of seventeen.

Of all the Gryffindors, all the ladies, it was no other then he sworn enemy they had chosen. Was it pure mistake or fated destiny? Perhaps a cruel way of teaching him a lesson from Merlin himself.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Draco Malfoy had been quite fond of the little muggle girl since second year, when his pubescent phase began to start.

When he entered Hogwarts that year, Crabbe and Goyle latched to his side, it was just then that he noticed just how…how pretty she was. A head held high of thick chestnut brown curls, tumbling just perfectly about a small peach-cream colored face with piercing, bright emeralds that were her eyes.

The amount of fire in them when they snagged his was startling, such a passion, a fire in her…for him. Given it was not a GOOD passion or fire by any means, but his subconscious could always fathom other wise.

Which is what lead to his urgent call to his mother for a fresh dozen pack of silk boxers.

And was also why he enjoyed riling her so, to flare up that fire, to see (even just for a moment) that blazing fire which was only restricted to him and solely him.

Before another thought could be formed, his inner thoughts were snapped broken by a sudden twinge of pain in the back of his head. Draco winced slightly, cursing foully under his breath as he reached up to feel his sore skull.

No blood, thankfully. But whoever had the damn nerve to throw shit at him, well THEIR blood would be shed. Definitely.

So with a dark growl, the Slytherin male spun his heel to fix whomever it was with a death glare. His blue-eyes widened with slight surprise as he saw Makoto standing a few feet yonder, legs parted in a fighting stance and curled fists just the same.

And her emeralds were a blaze. Better call mum for a new batch.

"What the hell, Kino?" he spat with vast displeasure swimming in his eyes, clutching his throbbing cranium.

She heaved a strained breath, face flushed with her beautiful anger, nails digging painfully into the flesh of her palm.

"That's for yelling at me back in Binn's class."

Though it wasn't. Well not completely. Her anger was mainly towards herself for the treacherous thoughts of prior and she needed something to vent on. So why not the main source of her rage?

"You ungrateful muggle, I saved you!" He snapped with a scowl, his own anger rising to his eyes as he still tried to massage the pain from his scalp.

At that the brunette sighed, stepping forward to swipe her fallen accessory away from Draco's person. She straightened, slinging the knapsack over her left shoulder and peering up to fix the boy with a narrowed glare.

"Indeed you did. But you didn't have to be such an ass about it." She muttered, the last part under her breath as she turned away for the Transfiguration classroom.

"We need to document this, Makoto Kino has just admitted herself wrong!" he sneered with a smirk, peering down at her through heavy-lidded eyes as he swiftly made his way past her.

And even though she should be searing hot from his words, Makoto couldn't seem to get past how wonderful her name sounded tumbling off his tongue. Perfectly rough yet soft, sweet and not by any means bitter…

Not how it was SUPPOSED to sound. It was supposed to sound repulsive, disgusting, just like him. Even though he WASN'T all that repulsive and disgusting…

"Oh shut up," she finally retorted a good minute or so later, gaze falling off as she feebly tried hard to find her sense.

He had to see her eyes, those eyes…

"Is that all you got?"

And it was like he was laying out the welcome mat, cause her head snapped up almost instantly, hot glare piercing through him and he nearly lost his breath.

All seven years began to bubble over, along with her sudden revelation of her freakish attraction to Draco Lucius Malfoy. So with a final growl, she jerked back and hurled her bag at him once more, full force behind it.

It whizzed in the air, soared and made solid contact between the small dent between his shoulder blades. His whole body jerked back at contact and her knapsack slide down his back to land in a little slump hind his feet.

She saw him tense up for a moment, palms clenching into tight fists and his shoulders beginning to tremble slightly. He turned slowly at first, his bag falling down to the floor in a loud plop.

Makoto stumbled back some at his expression, such a threatening rage etched across his delicate features. Unalloyed consternation filled her being, whatever she found alluring in his angry gaze from prior gone within seconds.

Her heart hammered as her chest as he prowled forward, her knapsack trembling in his tight fist. He moved close, towering over her with a blacker-then-sin glare.

"I told you to NEVER throw this piece of SHIT at me!" he snarled in a booming voice, shoving his fistful of her bag into her fear-struck face.

All the color drained from her face and all sensory nerves went numb. The loud pounding of her heart deafened her burning ears. All she could do was stand there, staring wide-eyed like dear caught in the head lights. Unable to move and unsure on what to really do.

Then, suddenly, she trembled and something in him snapped. He blinked some as whatever it was subsided, his visage slowly softening back to norm. And as he continued to hover over the petrified girl, blinking down stupidly at her, his belly twisted with remorse.

She seemed so small under him, her wide emeralds peering up at him with aghast fear. Her small frame trembled slightly under his gaze, though she forced it viciously to remain still. The Gryffindor swallowed heavily suddenly, a faint whimper managing her throat as she feebly sought her own voice.

Don't let him intimidate you, that's all he wants, don't let his big talk scare you. She reiterated in her mind, trying her best to believe her own words.

Then it just came. She swallowed then swiftly reached up and pulled the object out of his grasp, holding it to her chest. With a slight bow of the head, she swiveled about the pure-blooded warlock and began to make her way to the classroom.

But he grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her about to face him.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you," he demanded calmly, thoughts fogged.

Half of him was still flaming hot from her nerve, outright defying him like that and after he had helped her too. The better (or worse) part of him should've just flagrated her on the spot. But something in him withheld him from doing so.

Perhaps the fact, that only his father would do something like that. Hell, his temperament and over-all disposition was indigenous to his father. He was sick and tired of being known as 'Lucius's boy.' The green-clad youth yearned desperately to be known for something else…for himself.

"E-excuse you?" she stuttered, eyes wide with a faint ember of her anger in its depths, notably forced to be tamed.

He felt himself grinning some, a faint quirk in the corner of his mouth. The platinum-haired seventeen-year-old watched with immense amusement as she swallowed heavily, glancing nervously down at the marble floors and back towards him. It recurred for several moments, showing just how much he had frightened her.

And as he suspected, the fire in her eyes flared up again. To hell with it, no one was talking to Makoto Kino that way, no flippin way.

"I can walk away any DAMNED time I want to, thank you very much. And if you EVER talk to me in that manner again, I'll gut you like a damned fish MALFERRET!" She snapped with a defiant nod of her head, dark glare giving him a good once over.

Then she spun her heel and leisurely made her way to Transfiguration class, completely forgetting and unaware to the fact she was ten minutes tardy. Late again second time this morning, cause of Malferret, the ass.

Malferret. She must thank Ron and Herms later for concocting such a wonderful nick name. It fits him perfectly. Though she did have a couple other ones that also applied to him quite nicely.

And she was jerked around. Again.

"What'd you just call me?" he hissed in her face, glowering.

The auburn-haired female grinned wide at that, she DEFINITELY needed to thank Ron and Herms later. His face was puffed up in his anger, cheeks red and a fire in his eyes. With a snicker, she stepped back, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"MALFERRET!"

'Malferret' scowled heavily at that.

-:-

"…I should hope that everyone recalls the cross-switching spells that I taught you last year." Professor McGonagall remarked in a shrilling voice, plucking a particularly thick book out from her black leather satchel on her desk.

"Right, Mr. Longbottom?" she suddenly questioned with a faint grin, peering down at the now reddened fellow over her glasses.

The class snickered with amusement, fondly recalling just how the poor Gryffindor had switched his ears onto a cactus during mid-fourth year. Despite the fact he had grown into his long extremities and was godly-attractive, his shy persona never changed.

He never liked being the center of attention, by the ladies even more so.

As the Gryffindor head flipped her book open, swiftly flicking pages left and right, her attention was suddenly grasped other wise. She, as well as the students of the room, glanced up from their spell books and towards the door where loud shouting voices could be heard.

"Uh oh…" Harry whispered over his shoulder with a slightly panic-stricken look.

"Sounds like Mako." Ron murmured from where he sat behind his darker-haired comrade, leaning over the narrow table to give a better privacy to their conversation.

"Yeah, and Malfoy too."

McGonagall peered through the small glass window of the door, trying to discover where this rukus was erupting from. Her eyes widened as she snagged Ms. Kino and Mr. Malfoy just yonder her classroom, shouting at each other with deathly glares.

She sighed, bowed head shaking. She knew this would happen, she could feel it when they were discovered partner's at the marriage meeting. They should've changed it, the Transfiguration Professor even suggested so in a prefect meeting.

However, they reasoned that if they did, many students would come forth and request the same. And they'd have to oblige to keep things fare.

Her sympathies faded away with an abrupt fizzle as she realized that they were supposed to be in her class. The witch took a quick glance over to the clock, fifteen minutes late. And from what she had heard, they had been late to Professor Binn's class as well.

A love spat, he had said. Well if they thought they were going to use that excuse, they sure had something else coming.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy!" she barked in a sharp tone as she flung her door open.

The shrill call caused the heated two to come to an abrupt stop, heads snapping up to face her direction. Blank expression quickly twisted into realizing surprise.

They had completely forgotten they had class.

Draco took a glance down to his wrist, face blanching when he caught the time. They were fifteen minutes late. And it was McGonagall's class.

At least if it was Snape he could try and work it out, but not this one. The old bag hated him for his manner to Potter and he well knew it.

"Can you explain to me why you are standing out here, screaming like banshees, when you're supposed to be in my class?" she demanded with a fine brow quirked, approaching them slowly with a hand to the hip.

The Slytherin swallowed thickly, mouth gone dry as he looked to his counterpart to help. Makoto's bright green eyes glanced back at him through the corner of her eyes with slight desperation, unsure of what to do.

"Well?"

The tall brunette stepped forward, rubbing the back of her elbow in a nervous manner and head bowed, unable to meet her piercing gaze.

"W-we got into an argument, Professor--"

"I can hear that, Ms. Kino." She interjected with a condescending tone, arms crossing over her chest.

Makoto swallowed thickly, shifting her weight side to side in an uncertain manner. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

"A-and we completely missed the bell. Please forgive us Professor."

Minerva's gaze shifted off the chagrined girl and to the male behind her, look questioning. The platinum-haired teen peered back at her with nervous eyes, hands shoved into his slack pants as an attempt to appear unaffected.

"It appears that's a recurring problem with you two." She snapped with a narrowed stare, sneering some as she whirled about.

"Both of you will serve detention after school here in this class room and perhaps I can help you with time management. And please, don't be late."

With that, she stalked away and back into the classroom, calling for silence since the students a buzz with the new gossip.

Makoto only stared at where Professor McGonagall once stood, eyes wide like a owl. Then she blanched, groaning some with utter disbelief.

Detention, on her third day back, with MALFOY.

Oh how WONDERFUL!

-:-

really long. Yeah. Weird hmm? Yeah.


	5. Alliance Formed

**Alliance Formed**

-:-

"What on Earth happened to you in Binn's class?" Hermione questioned with grave concern, tilting her head upward to glance curiously at her much taller friend.

The two roommates were leisurely walking down the pathway to the Great Hall for lunch, their mates in their own pair just behind them.

Makoto sighed heavily, glancing over her shoulder towards Draco with a dark glare. He was having, from what it appeared to be, a highly interesting conversation with Theodore. Then, the platinum-haired Slytherin released a throaty roar of laughter at something the smirking companion at his side said.

He really looked nice laughing, without that stern brooding expression he always seemed to be bearing. His eyes deepened into a soft powder blue hue, faintly shielded from the world's perusal by the wispy white-blonde bangs brushing his brow. And his smile…!

Then, as if he could feel her stare, the boy-man multi-billionaire glanced up, eyes meeting and locking. He remained indifferent at first, just peering with shielded eyes, unfocused and unseeing. Then he glowered and glared back, eyes icing over with the familiar frosty coldness.

She abruptly scowled herself, snapping her head about to glare frontward while blustering some under her breath.

"THAT happened to me. He ran me late with his griping, not only in Binn's class but McGonagall's too. Which is precisely why I have detention after school." She suddenly replied, grabbing the slight girl at her side by the elbow and gently pulling her to move faster.

Hermione sighed heavily, head shaking some as she began to quicken her steps to keep up with her friend's fast pace.

"You know that even if we run ahead of them, we are still obligated to sit by them." Hermione piped up sensibly at her side, absently slipping a particular bothersome hank of ginger brown hair behind her ear.

"True," Makoto murmured gently, sighing somewhat sulkily before suddenly perking up.

She turned her head to face her friend fully, a rueful grin tugging her lips.

"But if we get there before them, perhaps we can poison their food without notice."

-:-

The rest of the day ran rather smoothly between Makoto and Draco, all things considered. Though seated next to each other in every blasted class, walking down the halls at each other's sides, not a whisper was exchanged between the two.

They concluded best it'd be safer, and much less of a toll on their social lives, that they just not speak at all. Just get to class, get through the said class, and head to the next with no words in between.

And time whizzed by fast without the faintest upset from the two enemies, detention meeting them within a blink of an eye. Both waved good-bye to their respective companions as they departed from potions class, joining together as they exited the door.

They walked silently down the hallways to the Transfiguration classroom, thoughts troubled. Both teens absently waved to a passing-by friend, noting fully that their eyes were not focused on them but on their spouse.

"On time, I see." A sharp voice remarks behind them, causing both teens to glance over there shoulder.

Minerva McGonagall peers back at them with a disdainful stare, apparently still miffed about them being late to her class. The stare lingers for a moment before the owner clears her throat, stepping between the two. Quick hands despite their age ease the door open, the Professor stepping aside in the doorway to allow the youths passage.

Both make a move to enter, shoulders clashing. Heads snap and emerald meets glistening blue yet again, grudging glares piercing imaginary holes into their counterpart's heads.

Draco sneers and pushes past the young girl in a very non-gentleman manner, muttering something foul under his breath.

If McGonagall wasn't here…

The two students entered the room soon enough, sauntering to the back and sitting on opposite sides of the room. Makoto in the back Gryffindor row nearest to the wall, Draco the Slytherin.

Minerva scowls at that, pinning Makoto with a warning glare. She held out pretty strong, but when the old teacher reached over for her wand, the brunette rose to her feet.

Begrudgingly, she pulled the stool out under from the table Draco was seated and tugged it as far away as possible from the fellow. She might have to seat in the same table as Draco but it never meant they had to be close.

The Transfiguration teacher released an exasperated sigh, eyes rolling heavenward for a flickering moment, requesting her kindliest that she receive some guidance.

It was quite obvious that Malfoy had no pleasure having Makoto as his mate, the feeling mutual. Gryffindors and Slytherins never worked and she still didn't exactly know why she had agreed to such a pairing.

But either way, one must deal with the card life has dealt thee. So with another tired sigh, Minerva glanced back up to the students in the far back. They stared, bored, at opposite sides of the room, chins perched onto curled fists.

"This is not going to be an hour and a half of you just staring out into space." She drawled in her annoyingly high-pitched voice, gathering a stack full of un-graded papers off her desk.

"I want you two to play a game of twenty questions, serious questions. Then perhaps we can find a way of remedying your constant habit of falling into arguments. I shall give you two some privacy and entrust that you will fulfill your assignment."

With that said, she spun her heel and strode out of the room with nose-upturned. But just as the door clicked shut it re-opened, her slightly wrinkled pale face popping in.

"And if you think I won't know if you did or not, I will. The consequences will be far more harsh then now."

The door clicked shut. Both waited for a moment, to see if she'd pop back in again, and when she didn't, they released a sigh of relief.

Makoto shifted in her seat and began to loosen the tie about her neck, shoulders slouching fro in a lazy manner. She stopped however when she caught Draco staring at her, a slightly confused look on his face.

"What?" she blinked with confusion, taking a glance over herself to make sure nothing was exposed.

He scoffed, turning away completely and settling his head onto crossed arms over the table, muttering somethings under his breath. The auburn-haired girl blinked at that, before scowling and releasing a tired sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you have to act like that?" she questioned with a slight exasperated tone, tilting her head to the side as she pinned him with an irately curious stare.

The Slytherin male straightened in his seat with a faint annoyed growl to himself, turning about slightly to fix the girl with an evil glare.

"Act like what, Kino?" he demanded with a glower, swiveling about fully to face the tall brunette.

Makoto sighed heavily again as she began to shake her head with a disappointed air, turning about slightly to have her back to the table. She leaned back onto the slab of marble, carefully crossing her long legs before glancing back towards Draco with a stern look.

"A complete and utter prat. You snap at anybody and everybody for no apparent reason! It really wouldn't hurt you to be a little nice every now and then." She answered stoutly, absently tugging her hiked up skirt down again.

"Excuse you? I AM nice!" the Malfoy offspring shot back with a slight offended expression, head tilting back in a haughty manner.

"But my niceness is only exposed to the select few, one's who are worthy."

That caused the slender girl to scoff, tilting her head to the side to face the pale fellow just yonder her, fully. She peered at him for quite sometime with a pensive expression, brow deepening with curious wonder.

Then suddenly, she sighed and shook her head, turning away from the male with a slightly disappointed air to her.

She had thought for a moment, that she had gotten some sense into the boy. Perhaps that she could've gotten an actual conversation with him, free of rising blood-pressures and loud shouts.

But then again, it was Malfoy after all, she had been expecting a bit much.

"Why are you friends with Potter?"

Makoto jerked slightly as her musings were broken, slightly dazed eyes blinking up curiously at the male across her. Draco peered back at her with an intense stare, grave severity etching ever corner of his ice-blue pools.

Something that startled her so. She had never seen him serious, not even with 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' lurking the halls. It was a frightening aspect to be seen with him.

"W-what?"

At that the platinum-haired boy rolled his eyes and blustered disbelief to himself just how stupid mudbloods were.

"I said why are you friends with Potter?" he repeated insistently, fixing her with a lazy glare.

Makoto blinked somewhat stupidly, reviewing the question several times in her mind. Why…why was she friends with Harry? Was he pulling her leg or something? Wasn't it sort of OBVIOUS why she was?

Well then again, this was Draco Malfoy, he could be pretty oblivious at times. Dumb turd.

"Well, erm, cause I am. We just clicked ya know? Things just flow really easily and stuff." Was her answer, blinking some with curiosity as she tried to see if what she had said had made any actual sense.

And it just came out, before he could really think.

"Sure it's not just his popularity?" he sneered under his breath as he glanced away, frowning some and glaring off unfocused at the white-board in front of them.

Though said to himself, Makoto caught onto it quite easily, peering questioningly at the boy with a slightly puckered brow.

"What'd you say?" she asked with sheer uncertainty, leaning in slightly closer to get a better hear.

"Nothing, nothing." Was his quick response, sounding a little uncomfortable and looking it too.

"Just forget about it."

His odd words left the auburn-haired girl wondering just what in hell he meant by it, a good majority of herself questioning WHY she even cared so much about his feelings. There was a rift, an extremely LONG, harsh rift of dead silence in the room.

And her natural curiosity grew into a deadly obsession as the slight girl began to sort out the hidden meaning behind his previous statements, word by word. She fully noted the tone and how he had said it, keeping in mind the fact that he hadn't meant it to be heard.

So, in the fifteen minutes or so later (which seemed MUCH longer in Makoto's mind), the Gryffindor female came down to one sole conclusion.

She didn't know what in bloody hell it meant.

And her obstinate nature withheld her from just forgetting about it, the Slytherin's words eating away at her mind and sanity. Finally, she decided to just ask him a question of her own.

"Why don't you like Harry?"

Snap. That's what his head did, it snapped up to her. Blue eyes peered up at her, slightly widened with surprise but quickly recovered a moment later, growing ice-cold and guarded.

"Well why should I? He doesn't need _my_ admiration, he has everyone else's. He's just so DAMN great isn't he? You all believe he's so damned smart, and WONFERFUL, the best friggen Quidditch player in the whole entire universe. Pfft, right. It's only cause he's famous…famous for some SCAR on his damned head--"

His angry tirade was cut abruptly short at the sound of muffled giggling, visage blanking out for a moment. The platinum-haired male blinked curiously up at Makoto, who currently was rubbing away at the bridge of her nose, trying her best to conceal the wide grin tugging her lips.

Then, all at once, his face twisted with complete anger and slight chagrin.

"What the hell is so funny?" he demanded hotly with a scowl, face growing a flame.

The tall brunette released another muffled laugh, holding up her hand in mercy. She shook her head some, still laughing before peering back up at the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry just," she had to pause as another fit of giggles over took her, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Which only pissed of the male even more so. Here he was explaining something and she was laughing! At what exactly? Sure as hell seemed like at HIM, no one laughs at a Malfoy—

"It's just like it sounds like you're jealous of him." She finally stated as her laugher subsided, a wide smile still spread about her face.

She must've really offended him or something cause he suddenly turned away from her all together, back to her face. Green irises watched as the seventeen-year-old crossed his arms on the table and settled his head atop them, turned to the side with the hind of his head to her.

Makoto could only blink with vast surprise as he did this, utterly dumbfounded. She had…she had hurt his feelings? Apparently so.

Remorse began to twist in her belly, for some odd unknown reason. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, glancing about herself as she suddenly took aware that they were really ALONE.

"D-Draco?" she called softly, suddenly unable to face him as her gaze fell off to the tiled floor beneath them.

"What?"

The tall seventeen-year-old sighed heavily at his grunting tone, voice rougher and deeper then usual. She gripped the hem of her skirt for some sort of comfort and support, knuckles turning white.

"I-I guess I'm sorry…" she finally mumbled, a pretty pink sprouting about the high-line of her cheeks.

"What I said was pretty mean and petty, a-about you jealous of H-Harry. I shouldn't of ASSUMED--"

"Enough." He barked gruffly, face still partially buried in his entangled arms.

"Just forget about it."

Makoto blinked then beamed, feeling all the bad from before lift up off her shoulders.

The two remained silent for a time, though not as torturous and nerve-wracking as prior. It was almost…almost a companionable hush. Not that either individual would admit it.

Then, Draco broke the silence that he had mainly caused.

"Kino," he suddenly called, slowly straightening up off the table.

The Gryffindor perked up almost instantly, tilting up to glance curiously at the platinum-haired fellow with slightly wide-eyes.

"Yeah?" she breathed softly, uncertainty all but evident in her tone.

She watched as the Slytherin opposite her fidgeted for a moment, pouting slightly as he glared side to side at his surroundings. Then, he turned and faced Makoto fully, lazy powder-blue eyes glaring back at her with hesitance.

"Listen, if we wanna pass this year, we gotta do this project. And if we're gonna do this project, we have to get along or at least not be at each other's throats twenty-four seven. So, how about an alliance?" he released in a fumbling rush, sounding a bit uncomfortable and looking it too.

Makoto could do little more then just sit there with wide-eyed and a gapping jaw, only half-aware of what was happening about her.

Had Draco…Draco MALFOY just been civil? Had he just suggested an ALLIANCE, for the best of them? Not to mention the fact, that he had been fairly humane to her throughout this whole ordeal of detention on the third day back of her seventh year of the grand Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

So it was official. Hell had frozen over and jolly ole Saint Nick, the Easter Bunny, and Tooth Fairy were meeting up with Lucifer himself every afternoon for a good round of gin rummy and a sip of tea on the side.

"Well?"

The seventeen-year-old Gryffindor was jerked out of her personal mental reevaluation, her hypothesis that perhaps she had just eaten too much cookie dough ice cream on the couch one day back home while watching Growing Pains shot to hell.

Makoto swallowed thickly before nodding, absently raking her fingers through her auburn tresses.

"Y-yeah," she warbled gently, blinking rapidly as she STILL tried to sort this entire…entire THING out in her mind.

"Yeah as in a question? Or yeah as into you agree?" Draco snapped somewhat irritably, patience tried well and gone.

The tall brunette swallowed heavily again, thinking for a moment if she had in fact said yes to the agreement or not. It definitely would be much easier getting through the year with him at her tail. And save her a bunch of tardy detentions…

"Yes…" she trailed, giving one more over-view of it all.

"Yes, yes to the agreement. An alliance."

The Slytherin sighed a little bit before nodding, slouching down back into his seat.

So he had just made a peace agreement of sorts with Kino. He was dancing on a mine-field here, an explosion waiting to happen. If it were to ever get out…this…him and Kino…

Dear Merlin, he'd be strung up and crucified by his peers! He could never live it down, indefinitely. Draco shuddered just at the thought, shaking the idea viciously out of his higher-then-average mind.

Makoto watched with slight worry, and a little fright, as Draco shook himself viciously, muttering something fierce under his breath. Alright…so she was married to a total fruit-loop. Dandy. Just dandy.

"Well," he suddenly piped up, head lifting slowly and narrowed blue irises snagging her green ones.

"That's five, fifteen more questions to go."

His female counterpart blinked at first before beaming wide.

-:-

Professor McGonagall absently adjusted her slipping glasses as she made fast strides down the relatively empty marble hallways. Her sharp dark eyes peeled away from the empty space before her, focusing onto a whizzing by blur of yellow and black.

"Hey! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" She shrieked to a gaggle of dashing by Hufflepuffs, head turning after them to make sure they came to an abrupt stop.

Which they did, of course, definitely not wanting to challenge the Gryffindor headmistress. The old sorceress sighed heavily to herself as she turned herself frontward; mentally noting that she should deduct ten points from Hufflepuff later on.

Her pace quickened as she neared her classroom, suddenly recalling to the fact of the two students holed up in detention in the said room. Slight worry coursed through the witch, silently praying that when she opened the door that her room would still be as she had left it and not imploded.

Her worries quickly dissipated however, as the sound of soft singing wafted out from the door before her. She blinked at that, slightly wrinkled face puckering with perplexed wonder. They were singing? How odd…though somewhat comforting since that meant she wouldn't have to relocate her Transfiguration classes.

So with a deft twist of her wrist, the female teacher slowly and carefully eased her door open, popping her head into the room. The sight before her caused her breath to halt in her throat.

Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Kino – wait, correction Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy – were seated where she had left them, though notably closer and seemingly much more pleased with the accommodations. They were playing a hand game of sort, palms slapping and fingers snapping before repeating the process.

The pace quickened, as did their singing before Makoto gave into gales of laughter, hands dropping. Draco only grinned at that, leaning back with a satisfied sigh, hands clasping behind his head.

"I win."

Despite her loss of victory, the auburn-haired Gryffindor continued to chuckle on, friendlily punching the Slytherin on the shoulder.

"I only let you win," she shot back with a grin of her own, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner.

At that, a fine white eyebrow lifted with surprise.

"Oh REALLY?" he murmurs with a surprised face, lips twisting with a devil-may-care smirk.

And mischievous little Makoto only leans in a bit closer and peers down at Draco under half-closed eyes, assuming a slyer, crafty look.

"Really."

Before the Slytherin powerhouse could take the slight brunette to task, the grumble of a clearing throat sounded the air. Both teens jerked apart almost instantly, heads snapping to the front with stunned faces.

"It appears that you two have sorted your differences." Professor McGonagall remarked as she entered the room, setting her stack of papers down onto her oak wood desk.

She then carelessly plops her very expensive-looking leather satchel onto the desk, peering about her room with great scrutiny. Perhaps she was checking to make sure everything was in place, at least that's what Makoto thought.

Then, suddenly, the slightly grey-haired Professor sighed and took her seat, waving her hand and not bothering to look up.

"Dismissed."

The two teens blinked for a moment from outright stunned perplexity. They had been expecting something more then a simple 'dismissed.' No tirade? No questions asked? Not even a simple warning? Quite odd for Professor Minerva McGonagall, definitely odd.

When neither of them made a move to leave, the sorceress lifted her head up, fixing them with a sharp stare over her glasses.

"Unless you two would like to clean my room, that is."

Almost instantly, the Malfoy's leapt to their feet and darted down the aisle, out the door. But not without Makoto doubling back, poking her head back in, and a

"Thank you, Professor. Good-evening!"

And with that, the tall brunette exited once more, door clicking behind her. Minerva only stared after the two through the small glass window in the door, noting that fact they were standing next to each other as they walked. She continued to stare on until they were clear out of sight, then turning about with a shaking head and a sigh of contentment.

-:-

Heavens, I do not LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT ALL! Fdsjkfshdfjkds. I don't like this one, AT ALL. Overly-detailed AND the details are crapilicious dammit. DAMMIT.

Sigh.

Review?

Perhaps?

Maybe?


	6. Wedding Preparation…sort of

**Wedding Preparation…sort of **

The designs of Slytherin common room isn't going to be exactly as they are in the book, nor movie…so sorry (insert pouty apologetic face). Other then that, enjoy!

-:-

So several moments later, the two intended strolled leisurely down the pathway, side by side in utter silence. Whatever comfortable ease they had found in detention had abruptly faded and now the teens were helpless as to what to do now.

Dinner wasn't due for another hour or so, and they had to spend that hour together, willingly or not. Even as they walked, they saw many forced couples pass by; some happy, some sad. But either way, they all seemed to be holding up much more of a lively conversation then they were. And then the silence was broken.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco murmured with a slight frown, hands shoved in his pocket and head turned away, unable to meet her gaze.

Makoto blinked at that, tilting her head aside to fix him with a puzzled stare. Truth be told, she didn't know what in bloody hell to do now. They couldn't possibly sit out the hour…and then a dreadful idea came to mind, face reddening at the thought.

They could…well; they could discuss their plans for the wedding. It was due in a couple of weeks…she gulped heavily at that, glancing down at the pendant slung around her neck. The cool green jade laid limp against her chest, chilling her warm flesh of her beating heart, beating fast and hard because…because…it couldn't be because…

"Draco…" the auburn-haired girl whispers softly, eyes daring to peer up at him, at his eyes…she was always a sucker for beautiful eyes.

"Hmm?" he mumbled absently, still glancing opposite away from her, up at the intricately designed dome like ceilings.

"We…we could, uhm…" she fumbles for words, silently asking herself why her face is burning or the fact part of her wishes those beautiful blue eyes would look at her, just once, glare even, just at HER…

"Get on with it, Kino."

She swallows thickly at that, shaking aside whatever in Lucifer's name had taken over her. Since when did the idea of Malfoy glaring at her seem like such a lovely prospect? Perhaps she had taken in too many fumes from Snape's potions class…perhaps she did, cause that's the only liable explanation for all this.

...well only liable explanation that she would accept…

"We could prepare for our wedding." She says in a scandalous whisper, turning away herself in a feeble attempt at hiding her flaming cheeks.

He tenses at the words and stops in mid-step all together with his hands still jammed into his pockets and eyes perfectly rounded.

And the seventeen-year-old brunette felt like it was her first year yet again, when she first snagged onto her tender first love Oliver Wood. Just how she couldn't seem to be charmingly coy like Noelle or perhaps witty and demure like Hermione.

She was and still is that awkward tomboy who could probably teach one how to do a roundhouse kick better then make-up application.

"I guess so." Came his ever-cool reply, mobile again and seemingly indifferent from the touchy subject.

"Your common room or mine?"

Makoto flusters and tries so hard to fight of the blush blossoming her cheeks, wondering why why WHY she is in the god damn first place. She swallows then answers.

"Whichevers closer."

He nods at that and guides her down the stairs that lead to the sub-levels, finishing the last leg of the trek in familiar silence. They pass through the poorly lit sublevels of Hogwarts where the dungeons and entrance to the Slytherin common room is located.

It was meticulously carved grottoes to put it simply, vast in space and pleasantly cooler then it was in the main castle. Granted yes; it was dark, murky and slightly creepy by very cool. Then, they came to a stop in front of a plain stone wall, not even a gargoyle statuette adoring the stone slab.

"Pure-blood." Malfoy utters, the click of a door opening soon following before the wall slowly wafted open.

"THAT'S Slytherin's password?" Makoto questions in a faintly amused tone, fine brows lifting with surprise.

But yet, come to think about it…it isn't SO surprising.

The male at her side scoffs and blusters under his breath, snatching the stubborn girl by the wrist and yanking her into the room before the wall shuts.

"Yes, THAT is our password." He replies with a sneer, mocking her emphasis on words.

While the capricious little brunette would have snapped him for such a move, she was far more occupied with spacious, though slightly low-ceilinged room before her.

Several fine redwood bookshelves edged the grey stone walls; filled with spell books, knick-knacks, gleaming gold goblets and other gold dining wear. Ugly serpent statuettes lined the cold grey walls; medium sized jade green spheres clenched snugly in their razor sharp teeth, emitting the soft ghastly green light of the room. Rich satin cloths of deep forest green and almost sparkling silver grey draped the walls in grand festoons from the snake lights.

And that was only the walls!

Several black leather sofas scattered the large wood floor, along with a green-cushioned backless divan, a coffee table made of gleaming black marble, and to top it off a plush Persian rug smack in the center.

She hadn't expected their common room to be so...beautiful, so amazingly beautiful in its own dark sort of way. Some plain looking room with wooden chairs and a table is what she had envisioned, something ugly just like its owners.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we gonna prepare for the wedding?" Draco snapped somewhat irritably, fixing the girl with a vexed glare.

Makoto jerked then blinked, glancing about herself. Her male counterpart had long since left her side and was far across the room, seated on a leather sofa nearest the coffee table. Then she frowned.

"What happened to our ALLIANCE, Malfoy. I do believe stop being a prat is involved." She shot back scathingly, striding over to the sofa and carefully plopping herself down next to him.

The Slytherin powerhouse only rolled his eyes, head shaking as he tossed his leather satchel carelessly onto the table. He sifted through the bag, cursing slightly under his breath.

"I believe THIS is what you're looking for, Draco." She sneers with a sarcastic tone, setting a yellow file folder onto the fine marble top, the cover reading MR. & MRS. MALFOY FILE in big, bold black lettering.

The platinum-haired seventeen-year-old only sneers at that, swiping the folder off the table in a fast motion. He pours over its contents, absently clicking his tongue between his teeth in a little tune.

"You have a white dress right?" he questions off-handedly, still skimming the papers.

Makoto swallows and shakes her head with pink cheeks, tail of curls swishing about her as she did.

"I didn't bring a dress." She announced quietly, ghost-white knuckles clenching even harder at the hem of her skirt.

Seventeen and she was still in her skirt-denial phase, even though she wore one everyday.

"I never do. The uniform is the only skirt I have with me."

She heard Draco sigh somewhat tiredly before shutting the folder, sliding it back onto the table before them.

"Then we're gonna have to head to Hogsmeade sometime during this week." He remarks in a slightly disgruntled tone, hunched over with his head cradled between his hands.

Almost instantly, her head snaps up with surprise clearly evident in her face, blinking incredulously at him with wide eyes.

"W-With you!"

"We have no choice!" he shot back with a growl, whirling around to face her with a sour glare. "If you do not recall, in the words of McGonagall 'we will be spending every waking hour with each other."

And Makoto fights the urge to laugh at his mocking of her own House Head, biting down painfully hard at her lower lip with the effort. But her urge to laugh quickly subsided as she watched the male opposite her carefully pluck his very expensive looking black leather wallet (the intricate Malfoy emblem etched on either side in fine green and silver thread) out from his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with a curious tone, sliding a bit closer to get a better look.

"I'm checking if I have enough money to buy you your blasted dress." He grumbled sourly in turn, sifting through the pockets of his wallet.

Her delicate features puckered with vast befuddlement, unsure if she was supposed to take this motion as an act of kindness or offense…

"72 Galleons should be enough to get you a decent gown for the wedding." He sneers and shuts his wallet, slipping it back into his hind pocket.

"You don't need to pay for my--"

"Oh but I do," he interrupts with a slight scowl, flipping the folder back open and shoving a paper into her face.

"As husband, I am required to at least pay for half of it."

Makoto releases a sigh of relief…and disappointment. Disappointment…? She shakes her head at that, frowning slightly. There is NO reason to be disappointed; there should be no expectations for him to purchase the gown. None at all.

"Oh…" she murmurs gently, forcing a thin smile. "Thanks."

He scoffs and places the papers back into the folder, before settling back into his seat with a sigh. Slender, bony fingers reach up and rake through a white-blonde mane of feather-soft hair lest there be a hair out of place! And then, he turns to pin her with a lazy glare.

"What next?"

The female Gryffindor blinks then releases a sigh of her own, shrugging helplessly. She hunches over and swipes the papers off the desk, fingering through them with a sharp eye. The brunette was definitely not in the mood for anything long and meticulous, just something they could do right now without too much thinking involved.

"Our wedding song." She states with a satisfied grin, picking the particular paper out from the bunch.

And his jaw falls open in surprise, eyes wide and round with disbelief. He had to DANCE with her? What in HELL? WHY? He is not holding a…a…a MUGGLE in his arms. Oh freaking hell no. Granted yes, he was married to her but no TOUCHING had to be involved.

"I have to dance with YOU?" he snarls loudly with anger in his tone, jerking up from his settlement in the cushions of the sofa.

'Even though it would be highly pleasant having her lush curves pressed up against your frame, her scent enveloping you, that sweet SWEET scent. And with her arms wrapped snugly about your throat, she'll peer up at you, with those sparkling emeralds that were her eyes…'

"Oh right, I've been DREAMING of this since forever, Malfoy. You were exactly the type of man I envisioned myself dancing with at my wedding." Makoto drawls with sarcasm spread thick across her words, eyes rolling with exasperation.

Draco scowls but shrugs it off, settling back to the sofa with his hands clasped behind his head.

"I know, but that's beside the point."

Her face burns with a painful blush, though over anger more so then embarrassment. And unbeknownst to her, he grins at that, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, there's a list of suggested songs we can choose from or we can decide on one ourselves." Makoto suddenly informs, chewing her lower lip as she skimmed the choices.

"Ugh, give me that." He growls and yanks the paper out of her hands, pouring over the list without the slightest sign of contrite.

Makoto gasped and whirled around to pin the boy with wide, shocked eyes. THE DAMNED NERVE! He was trying their little alliance good and well and if he continued acting the way he is…well let's just say, the Holy wars will be reenacted, swift and fast.

"Listen here Malferret, apparently you've forgotten the peace agreement we formed in detention, perhaps you have short term memory loss or something. Either way, tell me now if you still wanna keep it on cause if not, I have no problem whatsoever going back to our old ways." She announced hotly, crossing her arms tight under over her chest with an annoyed sneer.

He didn't respond however, drowning out her little diatribe with practiced ease. His attentions were instead focused on the list before him, half appalled by the horrid choices he had been given. After a moment, holding back the urge to shudder with disgust, the Slytherin handed back the paper to his wife.

"There's nothing good on there." He stated dryly, settling back into his seat and propping a foot onto the near by table.

"Though Beauty and the Beast seems best fitting for our predicament."

Makoto blinked then scowled, snatching the paper out of his waiting hands. She neatly slipped the thing back into the folder, adjusting it back into a perfect stack before closing it shut.

"But Malferret," she smirks, settling into the cushions right next to him, legs crossed and arms over chest.

"We don't need a song to know you're a beast."

"Indeed, everyone knows I'm a sexy beast." He shoots with a smirk, suddenly tilting his head aside and leaning in close.

The hot air exhaling from his nostrils and slightly parted mouth puffs out onto her throat and right cheek, searing the flesh. And he's too close, too close, TOO CLOSE…

The auburn-haired Gryffindor swallows thickly at his motion, slowly and with vast uncertainty, tilting her head aside to peer back at him. Chilling blue eyes, deepened to a lazy misty powder blue, pierce through her, through her very SOUL…

"Even you, Kino." He whispers, the corner of his mouth upturned into a one-sided smirk.

Generally, she would've responded with a yell, snap, a jerk away with a repulsed look. Generally, she would've at least done SOMETHING. Generally.

But this wasn't generally and she couldn't move if Merlin and Voldermont demanded her so cause all the senses controlling her functioning abilities had gone haywire and her beating heart deafened her ears.

-:-

slightly shorter then the rest, yes…but I figure it's best to end it here. ;) Yes, call me a cruel bitch. But I love it. I do so :D

Oh & **here's an explanation of the currency **(MONEY FOR YOU BUFFOONS jk)** of Harry Potter**:

- 1 Galleon is about, £5.12 (pounds)  
- 1 Sickle is worth slightly more than 30 pennies (at least in Canada &US)

- 1 Knut is slightly worth more then 1 penny

But don't hold me to key on this, just some stuff my HP obsessive companion had given me. So it should be pretty accurate, but then again, this is HP currency, so in the end it's totally pointless. :P

REVIEW!


	7. She's MINE!

**She's MINE**

…& I will never be able to eat an apple the same way again…

-:-

"Even you, Kino."

Makoto swallowed thickly under the intense scrutiny, large green eyes peering back at him with narrowed slits. He seemed unaffected by her motions, simply peering back at her with his ever-cool air and his eyes, GOD his eyes…

And he moves in even CLOSER, face hovering a mere inch or so over hers, slow rhythmic breathes searing her lips and it tingles, burns, but damn her if she didn't want more.

"Right?" he whispers in a barely audible tone, keeping hold of their gaze through heavy lidded eyes and it was now that she had established why them Gryffindor girls were so hyped about this.

"Our wedding s-song."

The sound of the wall opening forced the two teens to jerk apart, the auburn-haired girl releasing a loud sigh of relief. She was still trembling from…from before and she could feel her face a flame and with a dying passion she tried her best to tell herself it was from ANGER, out right ANGER that he'd even try such liberties with her, invade her space like that…

…even though it definitely wasn't.

"Draco!" A familiar husky-toned voice cries and almost instantly, Makoto groans with dreading displeasure.

Her bright green eyes peer up to see no other then Pansy Parkinson, a tiny slip of a girl with limp jet-black hair to her shoulders and coal-colored eyes to match, nearing them wide a wide grin. Her grin faltered though when they snagged onto the Gryffindor at his side, a glint of repulsion coming to her dark eyes.

Makoto sneered at that, the awkwardness from before fading to give way for intense fire-hot dislike. It was no secret to the amount of abhorrence the two females shared for it was shown quite frequently, from searing squabbles to hexes during class.

See, the dark-haired Slytherin was indefinitely ten times worse then Malfoy since her annoying infatuation with the said boy. She often questioned Makoto's constant fighting with him, accusing her of trying to take her away from him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Pansy spout in a highly disgusted tone, eyes glaring down at the seated Gryffindor, shooting imaginary holes through her head.

But before Draco could respond, Makoto shot up to her feet and hovered a vastly displeased visage over the shorter girl's, brow quirked.

"Have you forgotten, Parkinson?" she questions in a sugary sweet tone, swiping the folder up off the table near them.

"I'm his wife."

And the tall brunette swiftly shoved the file cover into her face, lips twisting into a wide, all knowing kind of smirk. She knew this angered the dark-haired female greatly, which is precisely why she stated it so often in her presence.

So maybe there were some perks being bound to this bumbling fool.

With vast amusement twinkling in her bright jade depths, Makoto watched as the little Slytherin writhed beneath her glare, flustered and complete upended. Pansy continued to fluster before releasing a highly annoyed sound hind the back of her throat, tiny fists curled tightly at her sides.

"Go to hell." She finally retorted in a deadly whisper only audible to the other female and solely her.

And with that, the Slytherin slipped away from the tall brunette's twinkling gaze, plopping herself into the vacant spot next to Draco. A bit TOO close for Makoto's liking…

"How you holdin' up?"

The auburn-haired girl blinks dumbly and turns away from the chatting green ones, curious eyes snagging onto a familiar red-head.

"Oh, Ron! You're Parkinson's hubby, aren't you?" she questions in a surprised tone, turning about fully to face her brighter-haired companion.

"Unfortunately," he grumbled with a frown, absently shoving his shaggy flaming mane behind his ears.

The seventeen-year-old let out a half-hearted chuckle at that, reaching over and ruffling up the thick stuff.

"Seems like you needa hair-cut, Ronniekins." She remarks with a grin, gently tugging a hank of his soft tresses.

He chuckles and swats away her hands away from his person, raking his fingers through his scalp to get it at least half decent for public viewing. And neither Gryffindor noticed the pair of narrowed ice-colored eyes that watched them from the distance.

Gaze falling a little, Makoto gulps heavily with uncertainty. The awkwardness between he and Hermione had only escalated as time passed and it was wracking her mind to know why. It pained her so to see two of her dearest friends in so much turmoil and even though they tried desperately to shield it from she and Harry, they knew. Everyone knew, could tell.

"H-hey Ron?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, peering up at her wide curious eyes.

And that caused the girl to pause for a moment, debating the idea in her mind. Just what business was it of hers? She had no right to invade their private matters whatsoever. But as a friend, a friend of both of them for seven years, it was just natural to be concerned.

"You and Hermione have been a little…weird lately. Distant." She started slowly, chewing at her lower lip with slight hesitancy of her next words.

"Is anything the matter?"

She watched as he tensed, calm expression twisting hard with dark displeasure, a glower forming about his lips. His head bowed forward at that, shaggy slightly curling bangs tumbling over his brow and shielding his face from perusal, expression indiscernible.

Then, he snapped back up, eyes glaring back at her.

"What'd she tell you?" he demanded in a sour tone, words coming out harsh and in a snap.

In the seven years of knowing him, spending summers at his house, some holidays as well…not once, ONCE did he ever snap at her. Not once. Then, she heard him sigh, eyes darkening with remorse.

"Hey, sorry…" he mumbled gently, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable motion, cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's okay," she was quick to assure softly, gaze downcast.

"But what's the deal with you and Herms? I mean, she hasn't been eating and doesn't even talk to us anymore."

The willowy male before her jerked back at that, eyes wide with disbelief.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, really." She clarified with the familiar edge returning to her tone, head snapping up to blink curiously at him.

"And why wouldn't she be?" she started with a grin, nudging at his middle playfully.

"She hasn't been gettin her daily dose of Weasley lovin!"

The freckle-faced red-head blushed a deep scarlet at that, swatting away her offending hands.

Draco watched with vast interest as Makoto and little Weasley cavorted across the wood-floors of the Slytherin common room, laughing openly as they played a friendly game of cat and mouse. Hands flew about trying to land a tender spot on the other individual, bodies twisting with skillful grace and dodging the onslaught.

He sneered as something…something strong, possessive filled his being and raw primal male nature shown through. Even though he well knew that Weasley had been courting that mudblood Granger for years now and would never even fathom any other female besides she (WHY he didn't know), the mere fact he, or any thing that could even claim manhood was even THINKING of touching the devious little emerald-eyed minx made him see blood red.

She was HIS! And Draco wasn't the most generous man one would meet, nor one to share his things. But then again…she was never really his to begin with.

Malfoy scowled darkly at that, jaw setting firm as he pushed away the very strange, dangerously jealous rage gripping him. This was Kino, a Gryffindor, part of the so DAMNED wonderful Potter ring. No reason to be so…so demanding of her, so possessive of her. He shouldn't even be THINKING of her more then that; more then Kino, then a Gryffindor, then a member of Potter and co.

"Draco?"

The said boy jerked with a start, wide eyes blinking stupidly about himself as he regained his bearings. A pair of soft coal black-eyes peered down at him with vast concern, limp jet-black hair framing its sides.

"What Parkinson?" he demanded with a frown, brow screwing around into a dark glower of its own.

"It's supper time." Pansy informed with a blink, motioning towards the magical clock on the wall.

Draco glanced towards the direction she was gesturing at, eyes snagging onto the still playing around Kino and Weasley. His icy blue eyes narrowed suddenly, his temper pricked and nasty scowl pulling his lips. Time to separate them.

"Let's go." He huffed, shooting to his feet and smoothing out the wrinkles in his outer cloak and sweatshirt.

The filthy-rich teen strode forward, catching Makoto by her wrist and tugging her away from the red-head. She could do little more then release a faint squeak of surprise, glancing over her shoulder to a very stunned Ron and Pansy.

But Draco didn't care, far more concerned about getting his Makoto as far away from Weasley as possible.

-:-

Draco saw Pansy off with a fleeting wave as she was forced away from her beloved leader's side, grudgingly trailing after her red-haired spouse with a growl.

Makoto stared after the pair, beaming wide with grand satisfaction as Ron slowly neared Hermione, gently tapping her shoulder. She whirled around and from the looks of it, gasped in surprise, eyes flared. They murmured something to each other, then to their mates, before sidling off a little to a small ante-room near by.

She released a content sigh and turned her head frontward again, feeling proud and very accomplished.

"What you so happy about?" Came a rumbling snap at her side.

Her expression twisted from peaceful contentment to exasperated annoyance within seconds, fixing the fellow at her side with a narrowed glare.

"Why are you such a sour puss?" she shot back with a quirked brow, arms coming to cross over her chest in a stubborn manner.

"How in hell am I a sour puss?" he spout with a scowl, entering the dining hall and holding the door open for her, eyes glaring.

"Thank you and you just asked me why am I so happy. A person can be happy without reason, you pessimist." She answers in a matter-of-factly tone, stepping passed him into the Great Hall.

"Well I was simply questioning if there was more to it, don't assume." The platinum-haired power house retorts haughtily, sauntering after her and allowing the door to shut closed.

And finally the tall girl was left wordless, no snapping comeback whatsoever coming to mind. Malfoy followed after her as they neared her relatively empty table, waiting for her comeback. Her five-second comeback rate was quickly surpassed, leaving the boy blinking after her with curious eyes.

"Dear heavens, has Kino finally stopped talking?" he teased with a grin, carefully placing his knapsack under the table before taking his seat.

"You are seriously trying our alliance, Malferret." She snapped hotly, one by one sliding her long long legs over the long bench seats and under the table.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get my food." He muttered with a slight yawn, propping his chin bored onto a curled fist.

Theodore hadn't arrived, apparently because Weasley and Granger had to talk or something. How bloody wonderful. He'd have to bear sitting at the atrocious Gryffindor table alone for a while. The discreet glares were not missed on him, which he simply responded with a glare of his own. And that promptly ended them, blasted Gryffindors.

Just because they have POTTER they think they're better then everyone else. Well when he isn't around, they aren't so great are they? Pfft…

"Are you eating or not?"

He blinked and felt his eyes widen, a plate piled high with food hovering a few inches from his face. His icy-blue eyes glanced away from the scrumptious little morsels and onto the scrumptious little morsel sitting next to him.

The filthy rich seventeen-year-old was completely awestruck, reveling at her ravishing beauty when riled. The faint hint of crimson that sprouted out beautifully onto the high-line of her cheeks, her petulant temper coming to play in her eyes, flickering strong and stubborn in them emerald pools.

Makoto felt slight uneasiness twist from the pit of her belly, that familiar uncertainty from prior.

He's just staring at her, not with a twisted scowl or brooding brow…just staring and how can he not notice her hammering heart, vibrating throughout her entire being, her breaths shortened cause for some reason all the air had been sucks out from her lungs and her mouth completely bone dry, just HOW CAN HE NOT NOTICE…!

Suddenly, he reaches out and snatches the plate out of her hold, settling it down in front of him. The devastatingly good-looking teen peers down at his plate, sneering slightly with displeasure. The food at Hogwarts was made by the top goblins and chefs, no question about the taste and quality of the stuff.

So with disappointed eyes, Makoto watched as he reached over and snatched an apple out from the fruit basket just in front of them. Why did it hurt, the fact he didn't eat the food she had chosen? Why did a corner of her heart suddenly twinge at the sight, failure and regret mixed in? Quite frankly, why in bloody hell did she care?

With his left cheek cradled lazily in his open-palmed hand, Draco releases a bored sigh before carefully take a bite out of the alabaster-skinned fruit. It was sweet as he had expected; the slight tang in the after taste pleasant enough, not at all too overpowering. He quickly took another bite soon after, the juices of the succulent little thing slid past his lips and quickly down the apple itself.

The brunette at his side gulped heavily at his motions, eyes unable and unwilling to leave the tantalizing show. Narrowed green irises watched with great interest as his lips continued to brush against the light yellowish flesh, teeth bearing, sinking in deep, deep...

Then, dribbles of the juices ooze past the fiery hot, moist confinements of his mouth and drip down the fruit. With a deft twist of his tongue, he catches the drop before it can fall, tongue flicking almost teasingly across the thin reddish-yellow skin.

And thoughts are swirling, horribly bad thoughts, utterly displaced thoughts…so dreadfully pleasant thoughts, thoughts of what else that skilful little boy could do with his tongue…and just stop, stop, STOP. Wrong, bad, completely sacrilegious every synonym for the such.

The light-haired Slytherin runs his tongue over the expanse of his lower lip, snagging hold of the lingering juices of the apple in his hands. A gentle whimper snags the boy's attention instantly, eyes shifting away from the fruit and to his pseudo wife.

Much to his surprise, the surprisingly scarlet-faced girl is peering back at him with wide, rounded eyes. His brow furrows with perplexed wonder, still absently licking away the remains of the nectar about the corner of his mouth. And he notes that almost instantly her pretty green eyes narrow into tiny slits, jaw falling open.

And he grins wide at that, a devious idea coming to mind.

"What's samatter, Kino?" he questions innocently, wicked grin well hidden as he took another bite.

His movements were slower with vast purpose, lips languidly dragging across the pale yellow tinted flesh, steely blue eyes peering back at her with a dark glint. Her eyes seemed to widen even more at the movement, face and throat burning painfully hot now.

She flustered for a moment, a faint whimper managing her throat before turning away completely.

"N-No, I'm just f-fine." Makoto finally managed to blurt, sitting perfectly postured in her chair and staring straight ahead at the empty spot where Hermione was supposed to be.

The artful boy-man fought the urge to chuckle at that, sliding dangerously closer to the upended female. Her already rigid frame tensed up even further, trying desperately and feebly to ignore the burning sensation at the bone of her hip, where his was pressed hard against.

Amused eyes watched as the auburn-haired seventeen-year-old wrenched back with a trembling hand, twisting about to pin him with a wide-eyed stare. There was a stretch of time where the two teens merely stared at each other, the treacherous fire burning in her large eyes causing Malfoy's breath to still in his throat.

Her yearning attraction to him at the current moment was undeniable, her eyes giving her away. But she continued to fight it with strong stubborn determination, her slightly confused vulnerable look twisting into a hard, tightened one. Her brow grew stern, lips a frown but she could never shield him from her eyes, oh her eyes…

"Makoto!"

A head of auburn curls snapped up at the voice, expression that of a child caught doing something wrong. It was Hermione who had called for her, approaching fast with Theodore rounding behind her and beaming her 100 mega-watt smile.

She was definitely happier, the dark shadow that had been sagging her down the past day or so seemingly gone. Ron had talked things out with her, the brunette surmised, forgetting the odd position she had found herself in just a scant moments prior.

"You sure seem happy, Herms." The girl commented with a smile, swiping her golden goblet off the table.

"Oh I am!" she chirped enthusiastically, spooning Theodore's plate hefty with morsels.

Makoto chuckled whole-heartedly at that as the ginger-haired genius began to fall into a rattling explanation as to why she was so happy. The emerald-eyed little vixen only gave half an ear to her companion, though not intentionally.

As much as she tried to fight it, that tingling sensation where her hip met Draco's was just too hard to ignore. Even though the table, in fact all four tables were filled to the brim with its students, the platinum-haired Slytherin didn't make a move to back away. And he appeared completely unaffected by their intimate contact, his attention instead focused on his Slytherin companion opposite him.

"So," Hermione suddenly murmured, sliding her fork full of blue-cheese dressing drenched salad into her waiting mouth.

"How was detention?" she says while absently twirling her fork on the plate beneath her, glancing at Draco pointedly.

Warm brown eyes watched as Makoto tensed at the question, gaze falling aside a little and a light pink sprout on her cheeks. But she was quick to recover, whatever awkwardness from before fading as fast as it had came.

"It was…," she seemed to trail, that blush across her face darkening considerably.

"Good. It was good."

The umber-haired genius frowned slightly, face wrought with curious bewilderment. Something…something was awry and that sent warning bells jingling in the back of her mind.

And she didn't like it, not one bit.

-:-

This chapter was so-so…especially considering the amount of time I took writing it. Eh… I needa start finishing up chapter seven of A Dragon's Servant. Haha, I only have 2 pages done.

Review please.


	8. Gown Shopping!

**Gown Shopping!**

Just to inform, I altered a little detail in Chapter 2: Establishing Mates. Instead of a six week leeway for the marriage preparations, I have reduced it to 2 weeks. Only because…yeah, six weeks is too long for me ;P

-:-

Makoto stood nervously in front of the full-length mirror attached the back of her door, staring uncertainly at the reflection before her, studying her chosen wardrobe with a critical eye. She and Malfoy were headed to Hogsmeade village today for her dress and she had wanted look best for the occasion.

She wore a snug little sleeveless mini-shirt of pastel pink, the straps sweeping off the side of her shoulders. It managed to cover a little more then her breasts, the hem cinching tight about her slender middle and leaving her slit navel bare. A pair of skin-tight blue jeans hugged her hips, the flared leg covering most of her pink-topped white sneakers. And a thin scarf of soft pink wrapped about her throat twice, the long ends sweeping over the front of her shoulders and straight to her knees.

And for some unknown reason, she'd been through six pairs of pants and fifteen shirts already. Nothing fit right, looked right…her heart was oddly lodged in her throat, stomach doing cart-wheels in her tummy…and a light sweat began to moisten her palms.

…why did she care so much? Even more importantly, why did it matter?

She sighed heavily and took an absent glance at the magical wall clock, bright-green eyes practically bulging in their sockets when she saw the time. It was 4:45 and she had promised she'd meet him 4:30!

With a string of curses muttered under her breath, she quickly snatched Malfoy's necklace off her vanity before dashing out, shouting her departure to the dormitory as she did. The door slammed loudly behind her, but she didn't really care. She was late.

…and WHY did she care?

Long, long legs practically sprinted down the corridors of Hogwarts, scarf ends flying past her in a wild banner. Many students were forced to back away, pressing themselves into the walls as the tall whirlwind zipped by, skirts and robes billowing in her wake.

Down Gryffindor tower, past the main hall, and out to the front quad. The tall girl was forced to lean heavily against a tall beige painted pillar for support as she tried to regain her lost breath, chest heaving.

She really needed some help with her time management.

"Damn, what have YOU been doing?" A low, sultry voice snaps behind her. It's Malfoy.

Makoto frowns and pushes herself off the pillar, whirling around to pin him with a dark glare despite her burning cheeks and fully prepared to yell at him for his remark. She never even released a whisper.

Her supposed husband stood behind her, hands shoved in his pockets and a slightly pensive look on his face, brow puckered faintly. But she was far more concerned with his attire then his expression, dressed in a very fine-looking long-sleeved white button up shirt, untucked, with a light blue and grey pinstripe design. A denim jacket was worn over that, a cotton butter tan hood attached to the back collar and a pair of slightly faded, loose-fitted blue jeans about his hips, folding over a pair of white and blue sneakers.

He looked so…so incredibly handsome suddenly, as if she were seeing him in a new light of sorts. Though she had always considered him an attractive fellow…a VERY attractive fellow. She just never admitted it and she'd die before she did.

He WAS Malfoy after all.

A glint caught her eye from beneath the collar of his shirt, causing her to squint slightly in order to get a better look. It was…it was her necklace, the half-torn heart of burgundy red jade hanging loosely from the gold chain. For some reason, she felt a tingly feeling within herself at the sight. It felt nice…knowing he had something of hers, so close to him, near his heart…

'It's mandatory.' A voice reasoned sharply in her mind, snapping her out of whatever the hell she was in.

'Which is the very same reason his is around your neck. Mandatory. Against ones will.'

Though full of sense, the painfully true thoughts caused a slight twinge in the recesses of her chest. Perhaps because…she was wishing so that it wasn't true.

"Are we gonna get going or what, Kino?" Draco finally demanded with a sneer, lifting a fine brow with a challenging look.

Makoto snapped up with a start, blinking up rather rapidly at the white-blonde haired seventeen-year-old. Apparently she had been standing here like a complete and utter buffoon, gapping up at him like a damned fish on land, debating in her mind if he had worn the necklace begrudgingly or not.

She scowled heavily and spun her heel, sneakers squeaking against the gravel in the process, before marching off in the direction towards Hogsmeade. Her clenched fists swung angrily at her side, steps pounding and face wrought with her self-repulsion.

Stupid, stupid! This is Draco Malfoy! DRACO MALFOY! A stupid little Slytherin bastard who's beauty only goes skin-deep and just that. He is NOT boyfriend material, not a person to fawn over, not at all.

At least that's what Makoto tried to tell her hammering heart.

-:-

Not a whisper was exchanged by the two in the short fifteen minute walk, though secretive glances were quite frequent. Both took discreet side-glances towards each other in the corner of the eye, trying their best to keep inconspicuous and blatant.

And both took note of how the other was suddenly sporting a new pink hue to their cheeks.

Before they knew it, they were strolling down the bustling pathways of Hogsmeade village, forced to move much closer then they'd like as a sudden rush of rather large horde of goblins passed by. While Makoto was nonchalantly oblivious to it, Draco was opprobrious to so, making known to the fact they were annoyingly getting in the way.

Gone unnoticed, the auburn-haired Gryffindor pushed aside the door to the Gladrags Wizardwear, silvery bells chiming and announcing their presence to all. The quaint little store was relatively empty with few patrons shopping within that afternoon, not giving the two students a second's glance as they filed in.

"Coming!" A light, musical voice called from the back room.

There was a sound of shuffling from the back storage before a figure emerged. An exceedingly attractive woman came into view with a wavy mane of sparkling chestnut brown and matching bright chestnut brown eyes. She wore a stunning sleeveless satin gown of dark violet and bright yellow, the heavy skirts falling just past her knees. But was most catching was the gold half-crescent moon sigil marking her brow, glowing brilliantly under the light.

"Good afternoon sweethearts, how may I help you today?"

Makoto smiled warmly and came forward, hands clasped behind her back, faint pink on her cheeks growing brighter.

"I- well we, we were wondering if perhaps…well, I need a dress for a school project…"

"Oh, you kids are from Hogwarts right?" the girl interjected with a smile, brows lifted.

Makoto blinked then beamed, nodding appreciatively.

"Well you shoulda just said so hunnie! Come right this way…"

Draco watched with his fists jammed into his pockets as his mock wife was lead off by the elbow to the deeper bowels of the store, silently hoping she wouldn't be like a GIRL and take three hours for one bloody dress.

-:-

Makoto sighed heavily sometime later as the saleswoman, named Luna by the by, rattled off a very detailed description of the tailoring and craftsmanship of yet another gown. They had gone through a whole rack already and for some reason, the seventeen-year-old found none of them…right.

Which was weird since she never would've thought that she'd be so nit-picky about it.

Perhaps however, it was because that it was her wedding…well not quite, not exactly. It was simply a small session after school-hours where they handed in their thus far reports, dressed up in the gown and the fellows in full Hogwarts uniform. Quite frankly, it was a dress up party, complete with food and personal first dance between to two 'married.'

But either way, if she was going to be married, she'd be married in the 'right' dress. Though she wasn't sure what the qualifications were for her elusive 'RIGHT' dress…it's just that the two dozen or so didn't look worthy of considering or trying on…the _feeling_ wasn't there.

And then it happened.

Luna, somewhat belligerently and tiredly, pulled out the final gown from the second rack. It definitely looked worthy of considering, trying, and that's right…the feeling was there, practically love at first sight.

"I think that's it!" Makoto piped up with eagerness, wide-eyes sparkling with new enthused energy, beaming wide from ear to ear.

The somewhat worn store clerk burst out into a full blown grin, happily but carefully handing the immaculate white gown to the young girl.

"It's a fine piece, with a silk slip and satin overdress…" she rambled on, falling into deep detailing of the tailoring as she led the Hogwarts student towards the dressing rooms.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store, Draco sat on a red velvet cushioned chair with his chin propped lazily on his open palm. She had fulfilled his fears, already having spent a damned hour and a half in the stupid store.

All she needed to get was a simple white dress, a simple white dress! How long would it take to find one simple white dress? Perhaps they hadn't had it in her size…but he quickly shook his head against that. She was a small thing, sumptuous curves but lean frame…they had to have her size.

He suddenly perked out however as he saw a familiar tall brunette nearing, shooting up to his feet for the first time in the hour. She had a dress in hand, cradled carefully in her hold and was sporting a wide 100 gigawatt smile.

And suddenly, he wasn't so sour about her taking a good hour and a half finding the not so stupid white dress…the smile alone seemed well-worth it for some reason. The Gryffindor's steps grew faster as she suddenly caught sight of the tall white-blonde haired teen, causing Draco to absently smoothen out his clothing and readjust his jacket.

"Sorry I took so long," she heaved in a breathy air, feeling somewhat contrite for keeping him waiting…though she REALLY shouldn't in the first place.

The filthy rich boy-man was forced to swallow the thick lump forming in his throat as he gazed at her in all of her unabashed, unselfconscious glory. Her cheeks were flushed for some reason, smile wide and her peachy-cream complexion seemingly glowing under the lights of the store. Affectionate light practically exuded from her very self and to him, leaving him warmed and at an unspoken peace with the world.

And then he snapped himself out of it, blinking away…the dream, hallucination, the sudden feeling of completeness and utter rightness in the world. He continued to blink about himself for a moment before snapping up completely, face screwing about into a shielded, cold expression.

"Whatever, let's just go." He grumbled in a clipped tone, reaching out for his wallet in his back pocket.

The white-blonde-haired teen then pushed past the now very exuberant brunette and began to march towards the cashier's desk, trying vehemently to shake off whatever it was that had taken over him before.

-:-

"I can't BELIEVE I spent 78 Galleons and 4 Sickles on that bloody thing!" Draco exclaimed loudly as they exited the Gladrags boutique, throwing his arms wildly in the air for emphasis.

Makoto only rolled her eyes and waved a fare-well to the very kind saleswoman Luna, ignoring the blustering from the male at her side. Her gown was folded neatly amongst a safe bed of pale pink and white wrapping tissue paper in a fancy wine-red bag, silk ribbon handles clutched tightly in the girl's hold.

And then she snapped her head towards her male counterpart, fixing him with a wicked, slightly annoyed glare.

"I would've thought that YOU of all people would understand the prices for high-end couture!" she shot back with drawling words, a smug little smirk pulling her lips.

The sinfully handsome Slytherin only blinked incredulously at the girl as she proceeded to step out onto the side-walk pathways of Hogsmeade village, head tilted back and high in a haughty air. She walked rather funnily, doing a quite horrible imitation of a cat-walk on a model's strip and not really caring that she was.

While his expression was completely indifferent, it was blatantly strained to remain that way, face twisting hard as he tried his best not to laugh right there and then. Honestly, it's just not a Malfoy thing to be belly-laughing wildly and loudly in public like some common-do folk.

But the unspoken peace between the two parties was quickly broken as the light drizzle that was dribbling over the shopping strip fell into a full-blown down pour. Makoto released a squeak of surprised fright as she quickly scurried back to her Slytherin husband, bag held with a death-grip to her chest.

Lest her gown get wet!

"Oh this is just GREAT!" the now very disgruntled multi-billionaire snarled as some of the rain droplets fell onto his exposed head, most likely ruining his perfect hair in the process.

The seventeen-year-olds were forced to seek refuge under an umbrella like over-hang above a store entrance, huddled close together in order to avoid the downpour. They didn't even notice how close they were until they ended up colliding into one another, heads snapping away from the pelt of rain and towards each other.

Their fronts were pressed full-flush against each other's, the much taller Draco's face hovering dangerously close over Makoto's. His breath seemed to sear her chilled, slightly damp flesh…leaving her entire face tingling with an odd sensation.

It was quite different…being so close to him, cornflower blue pools staring directly towards her and only her. She felt so…comfortable under his gaze, despite the fact that she really shouldn't…feeling almost right where she was.

The incessant pitter-patter of the raindrops seemed to lull out the noises of the bustling village, chests swelling painfully with some sort of…

It was so muggy and a gloomily grey with the onslaught, the only remaining light amongst the grey blur seemingly a pair of bright emeralds, her bright green eyes…and dear Merlin, he couldn't stop himself if Voldermont demanded him too.

His head lowered somewhat cautiously, uncertainly…waiting for her to object, turn away, jerk back…but when she didn't, he leaned downward fully and…

…she turns away, his oh-so soft lips brushing against the smooth flesh of her cheek.

Both remained completely still in that position, whether it be from sheer uncertainty of what to do or chagrined fear of if they did. Draco seemed frozen in time, eyes flared wide and staring unfocused at the side of her face, lips still pressed against her cheek.

Curled fists at his side quivered, his whole body quivered. His belly twisted and contorted within itself, suddenly engulfed by a thick sickening feeling…

…sosososo stupid to think it…think that perhaps…

Makoto manages to gather herself quite faster and easier then her male counterpart, carefully taking a wide step back from his hold. She didn't meet his gaze, her head bowed as she absently dragged the top of her sneaker across the wet cobblestone beneath her.

"We're gonna be late for supper." She whispers softly in a tiny voice, gazing pathetically down at the floor while fiddling about with one tail of her scarf nervously.

There was a pause before a thick swallow, throat clearing.

"Y-You're right." He finally managed in a low whisper, staring down at her bowed crown of auburn unseeingly.

"You're right." He affirmed soon after, tone firm as he forced his eyes to glance at something else besides her cascading chestnut tresses.

"We better get back if we wanna make it in time." He added a moment later, shoving his fists into his jacket pockets before beginning to move again.

Makoto did too, trudging after him with a heavy heart, eyes burning painfully now with tears.

The rain could always wash it away.

She impulsively clung her bag to her chest, curling her form about it in a human shield. The chilling drops pounded down onto her slender frame, padding her thick hair about her throat and face, scarf sagging down and brushing across the cobblestone pathways.

Slow but icy winds tore through the thin fabric of her cloths, a wave of goose-bumps flooding her cold peach-cream flesh. It hurt at first but it would eventually numb out…

…though whether she spoke of her physical pain or emotional one, it was unknown.

She released a faint shiver, forcing her suddenly heavy feeling legs to move faster.

The faster you move, the faster you get out of the rain, the faster you get away from him…

She came to a sudden stop as something wet and heavy dropped over her shoulders, sagging her down even further but keeping her relatively warm for the most part.

"It probably is extra weight, but it'll keep you warm until we get back." Draco murmured softly at her side, gently readjusting his coat onto her slender shoulders.

And then he spun his heel, beginning the short yet long trek back to Hogwarts. The very stunned auburn-haired Gryffindor could do little more then just stand there, bag clutched to her chest and large green eyes blinking curiously after him.

'You could run after him…' A tiny voice trails in the back of her mind.

'You could run after him like at the end of all those stupid clichéd cornball movies, grab him, hold him and never ever let go cause he means too MUCH---'

Makoto took in a deep breath suddenly, relishing in the fact that maybe, on the off-chance…that his scent would pound deep into her.

-:-

Alright, the last sentence was bad. Granted yes, horrible bad and a bad way to close it. But I honestly am not in the mood to elaborate this since I am lazy.

Review!


	9. No Funny Business

**No Funny Business**

-:-

Supper hour for Hogwarts School was winding to a close, several students taking early leave and heading back to their dormitories.

Makoto however was holed up alone in the chambers she shared with Noelle, Herms, and Pavarti; fully bathed and changed into her pajamas. The tall brunette firmly ignored the grumbling calls from her empty belly, too deep in a maelstrom of emotion to care.

She sat on her bed as she absently towel dried her damp hair, one leg tucked beneath her while the other absently swung back and fro at the side. There was no literal effort, just moving her had back and forth against her scalp as she gazed unseeingly at the empty space before her, thoughts drifting.

In a short span of four days, her mental sanity had been tried and pushed to its barest limits.

Why was it that every blasted morning she took a little bit _longer_ then usually to make sure she looked a bit more presentable then usual? How about why exactly did her heart rate increase a tenfold when she neared a certain platinum-haired fellow? Or maybe why she found her eternal damnation to being attached to the said platinum-haired fellow's side for the entire school year really…pleasant?

And perhaps just why in bloody hell did she suddenly found taking on the title as Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy so damned alluring?

Cause it damn shouldn't, not even the slightest iota. There were plenty of reasons why it shouldn't, enough that the entire world's supply of paper wouldn't be enough to accommodate if she were to list.

He was a complete and utter jerk, for example. An inconsiderate good-for-nothing egotistical ass who's probably hasn't earned any real thing in his entire seventeen years of life. The boy held no morals, held no goals aside from making everyone's life shit, and all for his amusement too.

'—_at least that's what you see until you get to know him, gain his trust. Then you see that he has more layers then an onion and it takes a helluva a lot for him to even let you began to reach the surface. Just like you cause he's just as afraid of rejection and hurt too and that perhaps Makoto, is why you lo--'_

The brush in her hands fall quietly to the bed, bouncing faintly on landing. A well-manicured hand remained clamped tightly over her mouth, eyes flared as she fought against the lingering words of her mind.

She hadn't just said…had she?

Face paled, she shook her head, unbound curls swishing about her as she did. She hadn't…but it didn't mean that it wasn't true.

It just meant that she'd never admit it.

"Makoto!"

The auburn-haired girl jerked back in an instant, glancing up with a stunned look at her doorway. Her roommates were all gathered at the entrance, understandably concerned expression wrought across their faces.

"You weren't at dinner." Pavarti remarked from the back, pushed on her tippy-toes to look past the much taller females.

"We were worried as hell." Noelle added soon after, scowling slightly with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Did you and Malfoy get caught in the rain?" Hermione followed in a much more calm tone, brow puckered and blinking curiously at the other brunette's direction.

Makoto visibly winced at the last inquiry, but quickly masked it, instead lifting her hands in mercy from the onslaught.

"Calm down guys, I just wasn't all that hungry after walking in the rain." She half-fibbed, forcing a tight smile in hopes of getting her worried friends to back off. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate their general concern, but she just wanted some time alone to think…

The trio of females exchanged leery, uncertain looks which only caused the tall female seated on the bed to force her feigning smile wider. Her smile just didn't seem so genuine…

"Wanna see the gown I got?" she asked a moment later in a last ditch effort, brows lifting in question.

This resulted in a chorus of excited squeals of joy, the girls practically jumping from their seats and onto the four-poster bed in the center of the room. Makoto sighed wearily and bent over, snatching the bag up off the floor at the foot of her bed.

Her roommates released another fit of giddy giggles as the expensive-looking bag was set down in front of them. The tall brunette carefully parted the wrapping shield within the knapsack, paper crinkling as she did, before extruding her hands out a moment later.

Hands were forced to cover gapping mouths as jaws came falling open in sheer shock, the ring of girls releasing surprised gasps. There was a moment of dead-silence, just sitting there and allowing themselves to watch as the gown was pulled out completely from the bag. Pavarti was the first to recover.

"It's FABULOUS!" she exclaimed loudly, taking the tiny slip of silk and satin from the other girl's hands.

Makoto watched on with a somewhat sad smile as her three friends began to rattle on about their own dresses, absently rubbing their fingers against her own. Despite their mates, they all seemed more then excited for their upcoming 'weddings.'

It was a girl thing, she supposed silently to herself, shaking her head slightly with a disbelieving air, smile tugging her lips.

"…man, if I knew Malfoy was this generous, I'd be his freakin best friend!" the Indian beauty exclaimed loudly, shameless grin across her face.

"Par!" Hermione and Noelle cried in unison, tone scandalous.

The dark-skinned female only shrugged them off, tilting her head slightly to fix Makoto with a wry smirk.

"You're one lucky girl Mako."

The auburn-haired girl blinked stunned at that, taken aback slightly at her words, before smiling slightly, cheeks blushing.

"Yeah…I really am."

-:-

Sometime around midnight, Makoto lay restless in her bed, glaring hard at the gauzy canopy above her. She hadn't been able to sleep at all and she had a damned Herbology test tomorrow. Or was it today?

She sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head as she jerked her covers away and forced herself into a sitting position. Her mind was unsettled and unwilling to rest into slumber, plagued with…with…plagued with him.

That heart-wrenching look of shock, pain, rejection and humiliation that flashed across his delicately handsome features kept replaying in her mind, over and over, slabs of guilt piling layer atop layer…

…along with a little tweak of regret mixed in.

It was quite blatant to her now…well always, just never willing to accept…that she was semi-attracted to him. And he was too, yet she…she turned away? That flip of her cheek must've been so much more to him, turning him away physically and emotionally…dear heavens, how could she?

Her eyes practically watered up right that damn instant, feeling like a complete motherfucking IDIOT! She had to tell him sorry, so so so sorry…tell him she felt for him too, tell him…tell him everything!

With a slight growl, the auburn-haired Gryffindor practically leapt from her bed, shoving her feet carelessly into a pair of near by slippers. She hurriedly brushed her hair into a quick pony-tail, giving herself a quick look-over in her vanity before swerving away.

Standing just outside the door, she quickly doubled back, snatching her wand off the vanity dresser and Draco's jacket off the hanger before hurrying back out. Mindful of her slumbering companions, the tall girl quietly but swiftly made her way down the stairs and out of the dormitory.

It was pitch dark, the flickering embers of the fireplace lighting the common room, highlighting some places and enshrouding others. Common sense screamed for her to turn back, in a voice that sounded quite like Hermione's, telling her that it could very wait till morn. But her heart said other wise.

Jaw setting in firm determination, the seventeen-year-old silently made her way out of the safety of her tower and out into the dark, empty hallways of Hogwarts. She made her way past several corridors, through ever-rotating staircases and past the main hall without so much as a whisper to reveal her presence.

Just as she began to near the entrance to the sublevels and dungeons of the school, a familiar meow rang the air. Her heart practically stopped right there.

Filch and Mrs. Norris!

How could she forget? Oh dear heavens, she was gonna caught wasn't she? God this meant detention for sure, a fifty point deduction…

…she never got to tell Malfoy how she felt.

Her short life past whizzed past her eyes in an instant, now engulfed by painful remorse, hating herself for not listening to her heart earlier, stupidly thinking that his house mattered cause it doesn't only the feelingfeelingfeeling—

The night-watcher and his faithful animal companion passed by without so much as giving her a second glance, Filch whispering on about how he just wanted to go sleep. The small kitty purred back in response.

…what in hell?

Large green eyes watched on as the odd pair disappeared into the large doors that lead to the Great Hall, their soft whispers wafting across the dead-silent recesses. She blinked twice, completely flabbergasted at what had just happened.

But she only gave a moment's time to contemplate the miraculous event of pure luck that had befallen her, turning her heel and slipping deeper into the shadows of the dungeons.

Cold slabs of stone and mud comprised the floors she walked on, along with the ceiling and walls as well. It was understandably cold, a draft from some unknown place floating by and chilling her thin pajamas.

She shivered slightly, holding her goose-bumped arms to herself in hopes of warming them. She should've known to at least bring her robe, being as she only wore a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of pink shorts, fuzzy pink slippers on her feet.

The tall brunette came to a sudden stop, standing before a large blank stone wall with a cold grey stone sconce atop, a flaming torch within. She took an uncertain gulp, realizing the sheer danger she had planted herself in. A Gryffindor in enemy territory such as this, at this time of night…

Another gulp.

"Pure-blood." A voice warbled, hands clenching even tighter around the garment in her hands.

The slab wafted aside quietly, giving way for low-ceilinged Slytherin common room, which was alight with a ghastly green shade. It was thankfully vacant, though why anyone would be sitting about the common room at this hour wasn't comprehendible.

She only gave the room a moment's glance before running through it and to the pair of staircases that rounded off the room, pausing a moment to gather her breath.

After a moment and managing to slow her erratic breathing, she quickly served to her left and hurried up the stairs. She wasn't exactly sure which chamber was his; she wasn't exactly sure if he'd even want to talk to her after the way she'd brushed him off so coldly, hell she wasn't sure what she'd even say…but she had to try.

She had too.

-:-

Faint grunts of exasperated frustration echoed through the other then dead-silence of the Slytherin chamber housed by Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Notts. The latter of the group remained wide-awake despite the late hours, dressed in nothing but a pair of silk forest green boxers, his bright icy-blue eyes piercing through the darkness.

The seventeen-year-old sat up with his back leaning heavily against his oak wood headboard, one knee drawn to his chest, left arm coiled about it. His muscles were taut tight from remaining in the position he was in, screaming painfully for him to move.

But he hadn't. He hadn't moved in hours, ever since he got back from…from Hogsmeade.

He scowled darkly, a scowl dark enough to shake Death itself. He was so fucking stupid to think that…that a person like Makoto would even consider…

…consider someone like him.

Someone who's pestered the shit out of her and her closest friends for the past seven years. Someone who has hexed her and said closest friends all for sheer fun and vengeance. This was karma or something…realizing what one had after it's gone…even though it was never really his to begin with.

…where'd this sudden change of heart come from anyway? He'd despised her for more then half a decade—wait, wait…correction, despised her HOUSE and Potter for more then half a decade. He had never really given a chance to get to know her…though he had favored her more then the others, despite the fact it seemed other wise.

Just because he teased her a LITTLE more, went a LITTLE out of his way to run into her, took a LITTLE more then an absent glance during classes, noting fully that innocent-scratch in her low, sultry voice...

Draco wrenches out of bed, moving for the first time in hours and upending his black and green coverlets in the process. He grimaces faintly as his sore muscled painfully contort, legs shaking slightly from lack of movement.

The platinum-haired boy shuffles across the large marble floor of his personal bed section, the coldness of the stone jolting him awake. With one hand massaging the kinks from his left shoulder blade, the other began to clumsily fumble with the latches of his balcony.

Some fresh night-air should do him some good and then perhaps he could finally get some sleep.

After a struggling moment, his temper rising as the door latches seemed hell-bent on staying closed; the balcony doors finally went swinging open. Cool fall air gushed in, engulfing himself and chilling his bare slightly warm flesh.

It was magnificently beautiful, the deep sapphire blue sky perfectly clear and bedecked with shimmering diamond stars, the moon high and full. With such scenery, combined with the cool late-night early morning breeze wafting through, the tall Slytherin was left completely invigorated.

He was just about to step out onto the meticulously carved stone terrace when the sound of the door opening caught his ears. The filthy-rich boy glowered darkly, temper flicked.

'That damned Goyle.' He thought angrily, turning his heel and fully intending to berate the over-sized goof for intruding on him with out even knocking.

'At this time of night as well, what in bloody hell was he doing up--'

And it was right then that seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy realized that, indeed, karma was a fucking bitch. Cause if she wasn't, she sure as HELL would not have presented him with…with…

The girl who had kept him up for the past seven-or-so hours, the very same girl who had thrown him into a swirling vortex of sheer unknown with a simple glance of her glittering green eyes and has thus caused the filthy-rich teen to under-go some serious mental, emotional, and personal reevaluation of exactly what was happening to him…stood right there in his damned doorway.

…her eyes were so bright, even in the darkness.

-:-

And the sinfully attractive male that had thrown all her practical sense to the four winds stood wide-awake in all his topless glory. Shafts of milky white streamed down from the open terrace, bathing him completely in the pale and further emphasizing his almost sickly white complexion.

The willowy male wore nothing else besides a simple pair of deep forest green boxers, feet bare against the cold marble flooring. He was trim and lean, as expected, though with VERY surprising amounts of musculature cording through his narrow frame. There was a certain definition to his shoulders and along his back, faint but evident ridges running down the front of his torso.

"What in hell are you doing here, Kino?" he demanded in a dangerously calm but accusing tone, arms crossing over his chest and one fine white brow quirking.

Makoto visibly cringed at the harsh scratch in his tone, shrinking away slightly and her gaze falling aside some. She should expect him to be angry or hurt for what she had done, the way she had acted. The girl took a heavy gulp before speaking.

"I came to return your jacket." She answered in a tiny voice, uncertainty and slight fear all but evident.

"My jacket?" he questioned with surprise clearly on his face, brows lifted and slightly narrowed eyes widening.

She nodded in response with her head remaining bowed, too embarrassed and ashamed to even dare to look him in the eye.

"Here." Her arms jutted out instantly, his garment folded neatly in her hold.

There was a slight pause before she heard him heave a sigh, feet shifting.

"You can keep it."

Her head snapped up at that, eyes rounded and blinking incredulously against what she had heard.

"W-what?" she squeaked in a very shocked tone, glancing up at him questioningly.

His hand reached up to rub sheepishly at the back of his neck as he turned away slightly, cheeks burning with a soft pink blush.

"I said you can keep it." He murmured a bit louder, forcing himself to stare at the floor below him and not at the lovely display right there in front of him.

And all suspicious of whatever ethereal being that housed the big upstairs having some sort grudge against himself were all clarified. Cause if he, she, it didn't; they would not have put the single most beautiful, adorable, sweetest girl who could easily whoop his ass in 2.4 seconds standing in his doorway dressed in a deliciously short pair of shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, where the hardened tips of her breasts shown through quite easily.

Oh and the fact that he was stuck in his blasted boxers at one in the morning, in his bedroom…he gulped heavily. It was best that he get her out of here before he made a very big fool of himself, end up saying or doing something he'd regret.

"Well you better get back." He called loudly, a sickening feeling beginning to swirl his stomach, ignoring that screaming voice in the back of his mind to say other wise.

Makoto lingered for a moment, peering at him with a slightly surprised look on her face, as if expecting something. Then she heaved a heavy sigh, shoulders slouching slightly in surrender.

"Yeah. I suppose so." She murmured quietly, staring at him with a forlorn look of which went unnoticed.

"Good night then Draco." With that she turned her heel and exited his room, door wafting closed.

The platinum-haired teen gazed unseeingly at where the girl once stood, unsure of what he felt exactly, a jumble of emotions swirling through him. Sheer hurt, infuriation, despair, rejection, regret…

'What are you doing, Draco? Go on! Run after her boy!'

'SHE was the one who brushed you off; it's quite obvious she doesn't feel the same for--'

The door suddenly came swinging open, the familiar auburn-haired whirlwind marching in, his jacket falling carelessly at the doorway. His head snapped up, eyes widening with surprise at the fast approaching female. She had the oddest expression of sheer determination, dead-set on whatever it was she intended on accomplishing.

His mouth opened, to ask what on EARTH was the matter, but received a pair of soft warm lips ground across his. The Slytherin powerhouse could just stand there, eyes rounded to its limits as the spunky little bound of fluff continued to kiss him to oblivion, arms snaked around his neck and holding him firmly in place.

She continued to massage her lips over his, delicate little tongue probing fro and through his already parted lips, flicking across his own teasingly. He practically whimpered under the action, trying feebly to fight away the growing desire from his lower extremities. However, just as some sense to kiss back began to come to life, the devious little minx decided then to pull back, though arms remaining encircled his throat.

She peered up at him with sheer uncertainty, waiting for some sign of enjoyment, pleasure…just something good about what she had done. Something to reassure the fact that all those emotions she was feeling, all those signs she thought he was sending…were all true, mutual. His lips pursed.

"What was--" She moved up again, briefly brushing her lips across his and effectively shutting him up. Then she pulled back yet again.

"It was for earlier…" She whispered softly, face puckering slightly with remorse, gaze falling aside some.

"I never got to kiss you back. A-and for that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn away like that…it was on impulse or something, just so AWKWARD--" she pauses for a moment, head snapping up at him with wide-somewhat pained eyes.

"No-no, it's not YOU…well it is, I mean being a Gryffindor and YOU being a Slytherin it's just--"

And it was her turn to be shut up with a kiss as he bent slightly and pressed his lips across hers, words drowned away in his lips. She gave no struggle, only tilting her head slightly and returning the kiss, the hold around his neck tightening. He pulled away slightly, eyes fluttering open to gaze down at her.

Makoto's own eyes fluttered open no sooner as she felt his lips pull away, staring up at him with huge-eyes. He was just so CLOSE…his struggling breath further warming her already scorching face. Her lips pursed, mouth gone bone dry as she feebly scoured within herself for her voice.

But even before she could, the devastatingly handsome teen before her, who still had his arms around her waist, quirked a tiny grin.

"Ya know Kino," he mused aloud in a very amused tone, tiny grin spreading out into a full-blown smirk.

"You're pretty cute when you ramble on like that."

The auburn-haired seventeen-year-old wasn't sure as to if she should take his statement as a compliment or insult, feeling her cheeks burn anyway. She remained relatively still for a moment, debating heatedly in her mind on whether or not she should snap at him for his remark or smile.

It could be easily taken both ways anyway, though it was obvious he had meant it as a compliment. But did he? He was—

And suddenly whether or not she had just been insulted didn't seem so important any more. Being in Slytherin's male dormitories at night, though it was probably early morning by now, was more important.

"I better get going before we both get our asses in fire." She suddenly announced, managing to extrude herself from his hold, which took quite the amount of force by the by.

He pouted childishly at that, arms jutting out and pulling her back in.

"Staying a little longer wouldn't hurt." He reasoned stubbornly, expression plaintive and pleading.

"Come on spitfire, you've GOT to admit it's quite pleasant here."

Makoto only rolled her eyes exasperatedly as she shook her head in a delicate to his offer, gently breaking his grip and stepping away.

"I would LOVE to, but I have got to get some sleep for my Herbology test tomorrow." She replied wryly as she bent forward and swiped his fallen jacket up off the floor.

She didn't get all that far, standing just between the doorway before a familiar pair of arms circled her waist again, bringing her to an abrupt halt.

"Filch and that damned cat make usual runs every quarter past the hour," he informed mischievously from behind her, face partially hidden by her thick tresses, cheek presses against her cheek.

"They should be passing through the dungeons as we speak, so it'd be best if you do remain here." There was a pause before a soft almost whimpering, "Please?"

She sighed heavily, shoulders slouching forward in defeat. She tried to fight it, she really did…but there are just some things a girl could not ignore. Such as having a Malfoy cooing softly into your ear for you to stay with them in their arms for a while.

"I suppose I could stay," she murmured slowly, unsure of her own words as she turned around to face him fully.

She grinned and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"But no funny business, buster."

-:-

Alright, that ends this chapter. Mmmhmm…yeah. And the whole gown-showing scene **sucked** like a whore, I was just too flippin lazy to elaborate it. SO I hope Draco and Mako's scenes compensate for the such. :P

So…I guess you can review now, it's all the rage these days.


	10. Goodmorning, my love

**Good-morning, my love.**

-:-

Makoto released a loud, drawling yawn as she finally began to wake from her slumber, slowly blinking open her large-eyes. They stared up curiously at the canopy of forest green and black satin above her, taking notice of the pair of wonderfully warm arms that encircled her frame.

She smirked faintly to herself, remembering just how he managed to lure her to stay for a tad bit longer, minutes growing into hours all before she found herself snuggled safe and warm in his bed, in his arms.

She tilted her head up suddenly, glancing up at Draco's still-sleeping handsome face, feeling her own face heat up in a faint blush. They were so close now…entangled within each other, his blanket serving as a bind to hold them even tighter.

He looked so peaceful; unself-conscious of it all…the usual brooding expression that seemed to mar his soft features more often then it should, gone completely to give way for something much softer…more vulnerable.

The auburn-peaked female blinked slightly before wiggling even closer to her newly-established beau, pressing her open palms against his chest, flesh warming at the touch. She sighed slightly before fluttering her eyes closed to their own accord, tilting her head aside a little and pressing her ear up against his left bicep.

His heart beat strong against her ears, in a slow yet steady pace.

The entire left side of her face was beginning to tingle, palms burning in sensation…they were bound together so tight, so close…it was almost as if they were one.

And then her eyes snapped wide-open as she felt his muscles cord and twist with movement, practically wrenching back in surprise. He was quick to pull her back however, bringing the girl full-flush up against his bare chest yet again. He grinned down at her.

"Just what were you doing?" he questioned softly, voice slightly gruff from remnants of slumber but tone mischievous nonetheless.

"Nothing." Was her muffled answer, face buried into the safety of his chest and her face burning, though for a completely different reason.

She heard him chuckle, chest rumbling with the action and triggering the oddest sensation in very odd places. He only shook his head with an amused air as he tilted his head downward to glance at his slender little spitfire, fingers shifting aside the cascade of almost glittering chestnut waves away from her face and throat.

And Makoto almost shivered at that, feeling bare and cold without her veil of hair to protect her. Burning face so close to his heart…his beat was still so steady, hers wasn't quite.

His fingers were gentle as the traced zigzags and circles on the flesh of her neck, small smile growing wider and wider at the girl's involuntary twitches. The auburn-haired Gryffindor shuddered faintly at that, sparks of tingling jolts shooting out from her throat and leaving her enthused and excited all at once.

"You're ticklish, aren't you little spitfire?" he cooed teasingly into her ear, allowing his fingers to continue its small dance across her neck.

And she twitched, convulsed, twisted under each swipe of his calloused flesh against her much smoother one; fighting back the urge to laugh and all the while battling her burning cheeks. He continued on, vastly pleased and amused by her reaction, wanting nothing more but to waste his days doing this every morning.

Then she snapped, strained-to-remain calm expression exploding as her body wracked with wild laughter. Her lean frame twisted in the queen-sized four-poster bed, silk sheets swirling into a mess as she did. But Draco didn't care about the fact he'd have to re-set his bed sheets later on, far more preoccupied with keeping his little minx in unmitigated gales of laughter.

And before either of them knew it, they found themselves rolling off the side of the bed, sheets spilling with them and laughing the entire way. The pair only laughed harder when they made solid impact on the wood floor with Draco stretched out on his back, his tiny girlfriend sprawled atop him and the black and grey blanket entangling them both.

Makoto sighed some, finding herself in the very same position that got her in this mess, hands pressed against his chest, ear just the same. His heart was drumming wildly. So was hers. The brunette struggled for a moment, trying to regain her breath and unable to keep herself from smiling, feeling at a complete and utter contentment with the world.

Then she pulled herself up into a sitting position, straddling her Slytherin mate by the waist, peering down at him with amused eyes.

"We've probably waked the entire dormitory." She murmured with a faint grin, crossing her arms under her breasts and fixing him with a reprimanding stare.

He only smirked up at her, leaning back with a sigh as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"I WONDER what they think we're doing."

The seventeen-year-old Gryffindor released a stunned gasp of disbelief before recovering a moment later, smacking his chest slightly.

"You're sucha PERV!"

Draco only chuckled as a faint blush sprouted his mate's cheeks, sticking his tongue out childishly at her. She only rolled her eyes at that, leaning in slightly and propping her elbows at either side of his face, chin resting in her palms. And there was just a moment of them staring at each other; gaze fogged with hesitancy and utter contentment of it all, uncertain of what would come with their budding relationship.

Could good honestly come from this? A Slytherin, a Gryffindor. Malfoy and one of Potter's friends. The only possible way the said situation would, could get any worse was if it were Harry HIMSELF dating Draco. Their houses would disapprove, hell practically everyone would.

And that alone…

Then Makoto took an absent glance in the corner of her eye to the clock, checking the time. She blanched at the sight, head shaking before releasing a despondent sigh.

"Better head back to the tower." She announced with another sigh, beginning to move and get to her feet.

Her newly established mate reached out before she could get far, pulling her back in and fixing her with a faintly hurt pout.

"Just say you woke up early."

The tall girl lifted her brow in question, pinning him with a skeptical look.

"They'll ask where I went and why I was up so early."

"Well just say you couldn't sleep." Was Draco's quick reply. Makoto only frowned.

"We're gonna be spending everyday hour of our everyday here together anyway." She reasoned sensibly before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, carefully prying his arms away from her middle and gaining to her feet.

"Plus, the girls nine times outta ten can tell when I'm lying."

"Ain't my fault you're a bad liar." He muttered somewhat sulkily under his breath, pouting stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Makoto only giggled, bending to place a quick kiss on his cheek before straightening fully, stepping around his frame and stalking towards the door.

She didn't get too far before a, "Wait!"

The tall brunette blinked with wonder, curiosity all but evident across her face as she turned about to see what was the matter. She turned just in time to catch something being tossed at her, her eyes widening with surprise before fluttering up at her gaze up at Draco.

He stood there in his boxers with a lop-sided but affectionate smile across his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"You almost forgot your jacket." He called after softly, the high-line of his cheeks warm and faintly pink.

She blinked then smiled, denim garment clutched to her chest as she walked back to him, blushing the entire time. She came to a halt right in front of him, lingering still there for a moment before pushing herself up onto her toes and placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Thanks babe." She murmured into his ear before spinning her heel and running out of the room, knowing if she lingered any longer she wouldn't be able to leave.

And Draco remained standing there, amidst his messy entanglement of sheets and not caring at all, relishing in the scent that seemed to saturate the atmosphere around him.

-:-

"…and the consumption of alihotsy leaves can cause the unfortunate victim to fall into hysteria, but the simple sedative fulx--"

Hermione was forced to stop in mid-sentence as she felt a pair of lips find there way on the sensitive flesh at the nape of her throat, nibbling and nuzzling across the skin with not a wit's care. She and Ron had woken up at five-thirty in the morning, an hour earlier then usual, to study for their Herbology exam first block.

And he had spent the past half hour snuggled behind her, arms around her middle to hold her in place and his chin perched on her shoulder, cheek pressed against cheek. He seemed attentive enough at first, practically reading the sentences under his breath as she did.

But after several moments, she felt him take a deep intake of breath, turning slightly and hiding his face amongst her thick mane. She let that pass.

Then she felt her hair being shifted aside, cool air brushing against the warmed flesh. She let that pass too. But now he was brushing up against one of the most sensitive parts of her body, which he knew DAMN well and knew that she could only fight the sensation for a certain number of time.

"Ron," she started, pretending to ignore the slight tremble of pleasure in her voice.

"We are not going to pass the test if you keep on doing that."

Her half-pleading, half-warning was stoutly ignored by her boyfriend, who continued to nuzzle and kiss at her neck. He reached out and snatched the book from her hands, lips never leaving her throat, and tossed the thing onto a near-by coffee table.

"You know you're gonna do just fine." He murmured, lips trailing to the side of her neck, right under her ear.

She sighed slightly, tilting her head back against his shoulder and deciding to damn hell with whatever it was they studying for. She could surely spare sometime for Ron, one low-mark was worth time with Ron. Especially with the odd circumstances these days.

"Just what about you, Ron? You're mother we'll practically have a heart-attack if she catches news of you getting another low-mark." She mumbled with a faint smile, feeling a familiar pair of hands slip over hers, fingers entwining.

And he finally pulled away, tilting back slightly to pin his petite girlfriend with a rueful smile.

"Well I'll simply inform her that you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Honestly, no self-control baby."

"RON!" She gasped, mouth gapping open in stunned disbelief.

He released a loud, rumbling belly-laugh at that, practically falling back against the sofa with his gaiety. The tawny-haired genius pouted slightly, grabbing the closest pillow and whacking him upside the head with it.

"See if I ever help you study again Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she snapped loudly, shooting up from the seat and stomping away from him, curled fists swinging at her side.

She was practically shaking with rage as she continued to march away from her still-laughing beau, fully intending to go back to her dormitory and go back to sleep before school started. As for Ron? He could go fail the whole blasted year for all she cared, that jerk.

The girl was forced to a stop as she was suddenly pulled back against Ronald's taller, lanky frame, causing her sour scowl to deepen even more.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he apologized gently in her ear, grin still spread across his face.

"We'll study, honestly. And I'll pass the test and make you and mom proud."

Hermione remained indifferent at first, arms crossed tightly on her chest as she glared hard at the wall opposite her, trying her best to ignore Ron's soft cooing for forgiveness behind her. Which worked for the first five minutes.

She released a heavy sigh of surrender, tiny smile spreading her lips as she turned around to face him, snaking her arms around his neck.

"You should be glad I like you so much, stupid." She informed softly as she moved up to him for a kiss.

"Oh I am baby, I am."

But before the two love-birds could even meet, the sound of a door-opening caused them to jerk apart. The pair glanced up somewhat annoyed at the entrance to their common room, eyes widening with surprise to who it was.

"Makoto!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, expression stunned.

"You weren't in your room when I woke up, where were you?"

The tall brunette remained silent at that, standing at the entrance with a coat in her hands, face completely red and looking uncomfortable. She swallowed heavily, shifting her weight side to side before forcing a thin, uncertain smile.

"I was hungry, so I headed to the kitchen." Was her answer, licking her lips hesitantly, as if unsure of her words.

Makoto forced herself to smile even wider, facial muscles beginning to hurt painfully with the effort, straining hard to remain chipper. And the agonizing rift of dead, wordless air seemed to drag on FOREVER, muscles twisting hard to smile, ignoring the little twinge of guilt for lying to two of her bestest friends who've been there for her for the past six years without question, lending a shoulder, lending a hand…

"Well you took awfully long…" Hermione started slowly, tone skeptical and leery, expression just the same.

"Oh leave Mako alone, Hermione." Ron piped up warmly, sliding a protective arm around the demure genius's waist, smiling supportively in the taller female's direction.

"She didn't eat dinner last night remember?"

Another spark of guilt tugged her chest, remembering how she had outright lied to her roommates.

"Oh! That's right!" Hermione giggled sheepishly at her silly doubts, cupping the side of her blushing face with embarrassment.

"Silly me, I completely forgot!"

Makoto drowned out as the much taller Ron began to tease his petite girlfriend about her forgetfulness, claiming that memory loss was claiming her at the tender age of seventeen. They fell into a coy little argument, snapping at each other though still somewhat flirtatious in their own unique way.

Then the emerald-eyed witch sighed, eyes rolling at their sickening sugar-coated fluff.

"Well I'm gonna go back to the dorm and get ready for class, if you two disgusting love-birds don't mind." Makoto drawled with vast sarcasm in her tone, carefully moving past the pair and making her way to the stairs.

And the two called something out to her, but she couldn't really hear them, too plagued with thoughts of a certain blue-eyed devil and relishing in the fact that his jacket still smelt of his scent.

-:-

And it's two-forty in the morning, new YAWK time. I've had ten red-bulls. YIPPEE!

Review


	11. Surprises, Surprises…

**Surprises, Surprises…**

Definitely a lot more Hermione & Ron in this fic…though they are talking about Makoto & Draco. :P

-:-

Makoto released a heavy, dragging yawn as she stepped out of the dorm, movements slow and lethargic. After managing to dodge Herms and Ron's generally concerned inquiries, she had kept to her word and had gotten ready for class.

However, after a quick shower and dressed fully in uniform, the auburn-haired girl had decided to just lie down until the other girls were ready, not wanting to seem too eager to see her Slytherin husband. Then before she knew it, she was waking up in a sea of bed sheets with her clock blinking 7:46.

And now here she was, probably tripping over her own feet as she torpidly made her way down the stairs to the common room. Why hadn't the girls woke her? Or at least went to check on her after?

Makoto frowned darkly at that, promptly shoving aside the negative thoughts. It was her responsibility to set the clock, to sleep at a decent hour. She had no right to entreat on her roommates for the responsibility, no right at all.

As the tall brunette rounded the corner, she was forced to an abrupt stop as her heavy-lidded green eyes caught onto a lone individual standing within Gryffindor's common room. His platinum-crowned head lifted when she entered, familiar icy blue eyes looking back at her expectantly.

"Morning sleepy-head." He greeted softly with a half-smile, hands shoved in his pockets and dressed fully in uniform, robe and all.

The auburn-haired witch smiled brightly at that, practically launching herself at the tall male and burying her face safely into his sweater front. His smile widened, one arm circling around the middle of her back and the other around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Granger didn't want to wake you since you 'woke' up early." He announced lightly, resting the side of his cheek atop her crown of her head.

There was a moment of silence, save for the sound of their breathing, before either of them spoke up.

"How come you're here?"

Draco straightened fully at that, pulling back slightly as he suddenly pulled out a wand from a hidden pocket amongst his Slytherin robes.

"You forgot your wand in my room last night. I figured since you have a Herbology exam first period you'd need it."

She wrenched back with a surprised gasp, eyes wide and expression practically panic-stricken. She wordlessly snatched the wand before tearing out of the common room and onto the main hallway.

"What class do you have now?" Makoto huffed, clearly out of breath, as she wheeled down the staircases with her beau in tow.

"Charms, but I can walk you to the greenhouses."

The tall brunette came to a skidding halt with that, practically forcing her male counterpart to topple over his own feet in the process. She pivoted her heel and fixed her still-smiling companion with a gentle but reprimanding glare, huffing and puffing for breath.

"I am not letting you," she was forced to pause as she had to re-gather enough breath to continue, "…get a detention and point deduction on my behalf, Malfoy."

He made a move to protest but was quickly shut-up as she tugged him down for a haste kiss, tongue darting forth and parting his shut lips. It was brief, a little rough as well with her teeth clashing against his, but quite enjoyable despite it all.

"So go head to Charms before you miss the bell." She said after pulling away, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before spinning her heel and wheeling down the rest hallway, waving her hand in temporary fare-well.

Draco only blinked dumbly at that, wide-eyes watching as she finished the last leg of her trip and burst out the swinging double-doors that lead to the courtyard. And then, he finally turned away, head shaking as he began strolling back to the Charms classroom, a lop-sided grin pulling his lips the entire time.

-:-

Hermione glanced about the two teens seated before her, face puckered with perplexed bewilderment as she absently forked in a mouthful of rice and chicken.

Currently, the students of Hogwarts had recuperated to the Great Hall for lunch hour, talking avidly about the happenings that had occurred thus far. But unbeknownst to anyone, hell was freezing over and Voldermont himself was meeting with the Easter Bunny every evening for a cup of tea and some cucumber sandwiches, discussing the new colors for the eggs that Easter.

And how exactly did the slight little genius know that it was Christmas down under (no silly, not Australia)? Well, quite simply the fact that Makoto Kino, the very same Makoto Kino who had declared that the only thing she would ever receive from a certain Draco Malfoy was a head ache and high blood-pressure, was filling up the said boy another cup of apple juice.

Granted yes, it was a requirement to the marriage project that had been bestowed upon all seventh-year females, but this time she was actually genial about the whole thing. Not to say that Makoto was all smiles about it, just the fact that she wasn't at all blustering under her breath like she generally would. Hell, she wasn't even frowning!

Which was jarringly unsettling, very very jarringly unsettling.

Thinking about it now, back in Binn's class the said pair was talking, talking for the sheer pleasure of it all. Much like the rest of the class, they had their heads settled on the lab table, arms crossed beneath them with their head tilted to the side, facing each other.

They talked avidly but quietly, smiling every so and then while snickering quietly at other times. It went unnoticed, especially since the brief smiles and muffled laughs were forced away as soon as they had surfaced. Two unlikely of forces had something going on, an alliance or a truce, something of that sort.

And it left Hermione at an unease, a foreboding sort of unease.

-:-

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Makoto demanded softly with a faint edge of irritation in her voice, continuing to allow herself to be tugged about by her wrist.

Just after the final bell had rung in announcement to all that school hours were officially over, Draco had insisted that they leave immediately, without even changing out of uniform. She agreed soon enough, though just before he took her by the wrist and led her off Hogwarts grounds, beginning the short walk to Hogsmeade Village.

She had questioned several times about what he had in store for her exactly, what was so urgent. It was met with a mischievous grin and a twinkling glint in his eyes. 'A surprise,' he would say before turning his gaze frontward again, continuing to guide her through the masses, expression intent.

She never really liked surprises.

And then, the tall brunette released a heavy sigh of defeat, deciding it would save her a lot of time and aggravation to just let him 'surprise' her. She gave her bearings a quick-glance over, being as she was only given a moment to do so. Her sharp green eyes caught onto a familiar figure standing in the window boutique of Gladrags Wizardwear, dressed in bright yellow and deep purple.

Makoto smiled faintly at recognition, remembering fondly when she had finally found her wedding gown. Luna had been so sweet and patient, understandable of her prolonging nit-picky nature.

"And we're here."

The girl snapped up with a start at that, large eyes staring up surprised at the massive pastel pink and yellow sign hung over Honeydukes, Hogsmeade's resident sweets and candy shop. Fuzzy-warm, tantalizing aromas emitted onto the sidewalk where they stood, giving notice to passer-by pedestrians that a fresh batch of chocolate éclairs was just taken out.

"Sweet tooth?" Makoto mused aloud softly, tone thoroughly amused.

Draco only rolled his eyes, head shaking, as he continued to guide her through the small swinging doors of the bakery, murmuring something quietly under his breath.

It was a relatively small shop, with only two rectangular shaped tables and the cashier's desk occupying the immaculate, gleaming white tiled floor. A row of small square shaped compartments lined the pale-yellow walls, each one filled to the brim with a different candy or sweet, the label printed across the front in big bold lettering.

The massive wall opposite them was seemingly filled with the small candy cubbies, the tongs for a person to hand-pick their sweets hanging precariously at the edge of each box.

Makoto was forced to duck slightly as she passed under one of several potted canna bulb flowers that hung from the ceiling, Draco giving her wrist a gentle but persistent tug. She was wondering really what was in store for her now.

An exceedingly beautiful girl, who looked no older then nineteen, stood behind the counter, chin perched boringly on an open palm as she began to flip the pages of a fashion magazine. She twirled a hank of her shimmering gold hair between her fingers as she did, chewing whatever it was in her mouth rather obnoxiously, loudly.

Draco grinned widely, taking a quick side-glance at the female at his side, winking, before turning back to the store clerk.

"I can't believe they pay you for sitting around on your ass all day."

Startlingly bright green eyes fluttered up at that, irises narrowed slightly with her ire at the snide remark. Her expression changed a moment later however, into one of absolute delight, smiling brightly.

"Draco!"

Makoto blinked curiously at that, watching somewhat stunned as the male at her side came forth and gave the cashier girl a very familiar, welcoming hug. A feeling of pure and unadulterated jealousy tore through her in that very instant, as the store clerk happily returned the embrace, continuing to babble on how she had missed him.

"Sorry took so long Buffy, but I decided to bring my girlfriend." The willowy Slytherin murmured, stepping back slightly as he motioned towards the tall brunette just yonder them.

"Buffy Summers, Makoto Kino. Mako, this is Buffy."

The bubbly blonde smiled kindly at that, extending her well-manicured hand for a friendly introductory handshake. The Gryffindor remained leery, however, assuming a queer look before hesitantly taking the extended extremity, giving it a good shake.

"I'm Spike's girlfriend, in case you were wondering." The cashier girl suddenly informed, almost as if she had sensed the other female's rearing green envy.

Makoto's expression turned from uncertainly chary to utterly confused, pretty face puckered with puzzlement.

"Who's Spike?"

"That'd be me." A deep, virile voice rumbled from the shadows, rough and rich with a beautiful British accent.

A tall fellow (with a very well muscled physique) came waltzing out from the shadows of the back room behind the counter, forcing Makoto's inquiries to a shocked halt. He wore a pair of deliciously tight blue jeans, a tucked in skin-tight white muscle shirt and polished black leather boots.

But what gave the girl cause to pause was the fact the male looked jarringly similar to her Draco, what with the same silvery white-blonde tresses, though cropped shorter and slicked back. His eyes were a shade darker then her Slytherin mate's icy blue ones, a deep azure blue color. And the innately too-good-for anyone, oh-so-cool air that was often associated with the Malfoy clan was practically oozing from his pores, trademark disgustingly smug half-smirk tugging his lips.

"Apparently little dragon never told you bout me," he murmured, casting a mischievous side-glance to Draco through the corner of his eye.

"I'm Spike Malfoy; his twenty-one-year-old sexier, smarter, and just over-all better older brother."

-:-

"You're just imaging things, Hermione." Ron murmured with a sigh sometime later that night in the dormitory he shared with Harry, Neville, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Hermione shook her head however, leery, as she continued to pace back and forth in the center of Ron's personal chambers, one hand clasped behind her back and the other rubbing therapeutically against her left temple.

"There is something definitely different between those two, something has happened." She murmured pensively to herself, face wrought with strained concentration.

She was suddenly forced to still as a pair of hands found their way at either side of her hips, firmly holding her in place. Bright green eyes stared down at her with the ever-present warmth, a lop-sided grin spread wide across his freckled face.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure Mako can handle it. She would've told us so if other wise." He assured softly, gently as he bent forward and allowed his forehead to clunk against hers.

Then his grin turned positively wicked.

"Don't dwell on the small things, you fusspot."

The golden-brown haired female gasped with astonished offense, jerking away from his hold and stomping her foot stubbornly, childishly.

"I am NOT a fusspot." She cried firmly, arms crossing across her chest as she did.

"I am simply worried about her. She's been one of my closest friends for the past six years, Ron."

The flaming-haired male sighed somewhat heavily at that, catching the fuming girl by her middle and bringing her back up against him once more, expression solemn and wrought with severity.

"Well she's been one of mine too, baby." He murmured softly, assuring as one of his hands reached up to cup the left side of her face, fingers massaging across her scalp gently.

"But we can't go meddling in her personal affairs if she isn't ready to share them yet. She has to fight her own demons, whatever they are. That's the only way she'll overcome them. All we can do is trust her Hermione and be there for when she wants our help. That's all we can do."

The slender little genius simply stared up at the taller male with rounded, faintly surprised eyes, stunned into silence. For once she had no witty matter-of-fact comeback and she had no problem with that whatsoever. She grinned a little a moment later, moving in fully and burying her face deep in the front of his short-sleeved white shirt.

"When'd you get so smart?" she questioned in a small voice, arms squeezing tight around his middle.

He chuckled loudly at that, arms sliding around her middle fully and holding her in place once again. The lanky Gryffindor turned his head slightly downward, staring down at the thick mass of honey-brown tresses. He smiled.

"Well I've been dating you for three-years haven't I?"

-:-

Concerning Buffy Summer's **eye color**, several sources claim it to be a nice sky blue while others state otherwise. So in the end, I decided to base it upon Sarah Michelle Gellar's (the actress who plays Buffy in the television show) eye color which is a lovely green. And all you anti Spike/Buffy shippers well, bite me. I couldn't think of anyone else besides Buffy for Spike…so sorry. :\

Also, I do know that Spike's ORIGINAL name is William the Bloody.

All flames, hate-mail, &praises of thanks can be forwarded via clicking the damned button that says **SUBMIT REVIEW**!


	12. Madame Poopfoot’s it is!

**Madame Poopfoot's it is!**

I added Spike's age in chapter 11 since I stupidly forgot to point it out prior. He is twenty one…yeah.

-:-

Makoto could do little more then just stand there, completely dumbfounded and slack jawed like a stupid fool. So many questions filled her brain in the past few minutes that had spanned, still trying to take in the short but ground breaking information.

So Draco had a brother…since when, exactly? In all the years at Hogwarts she never recalled an elder Malfoy…

"So who's this lovely lady?" Spike nudged his chin towards the young sorceress's direction, arm slung loosely over his younger brethren's shoulders.

"That'd be Makoto Kino." Buffy suddenly piped up as she stepped in toe with her mate, carefully slipping down under his other vacant arm.

"Draco's girl."

The elder Malfoy lifted his brow in surprise; a wide, shameless smirk beginning to tug his lips as his gaze began to slowly shift to the male at his side. The boy in question groaned inwardly at that, a faint pink beginning to sprout across his pale cheeks.

"Little dragon's finally got himself a girl! I'm bloody proud!"

Draco scowled slightly as his brother began to immaturely coo words of congratulations, the heat on his face growing warmer and warmer by each passing moment. He took an absent glance to his girlfriend in question, noting fully the faintly amused look on her face. His scowl deepened.

"Oh stop it Spike." The golden-haired female scolded gently, giving him a good nudge in the abdomen for good measure.

"You're embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend."

The elder Malfoy glanced up to the young witch in question at that, giving her a good look over, expression pensive as he mentally checked off and noted every meticulous curve and nook. The girl reddened under the scrutiny, suddenly feeling terribly out of place.

She was a pretty thing that was for sure, but no bombshell in his azure blue eyes (he was more for blondes then brunettes after all). But her eyes were positively enchanting, bewitching almost. He snickered suddenly, finding it quite funny that she had green eyes, just like Buffy.

Perhaps it ran in their blood.

"Well Makoto," Spike suddenly flashed a toothy grin, extending a friendly arm.

"Good luck with this one, little hellacious devil he is."

The younger fellow glowered darkly; ignoring Buffy's chiming laughter in the background, as he suddenly made a quick swipe for the taller blonde's head. The attack was nimbly eluded of course, the elder twisting out of reach, laughing loudly the entire time.

Even Makoto couldn't help but to release a laugh as a blustering Draco continued to try and make a solid land on the taller Malfoy's head.

"Well dear brother, how's bout you lead us to the nearest pub? Round of drinks for everyone on me." Spike announced with a wide grin, shaking his brows suggestively.

"Oh I'm not in the mood for a pub scene Spike. Far too noisy." Buffy remarked from the older fellow's side, grip tightening on his arm and expression particularly sour.

"How about something a bit subdued…quieter, perhaps a cafe?"

The platinum-haired twenty-one-year-old released a groan of utter misery, throwing his head back to stare helplessly at the ceiling.

"Not that wrenched Madame Poopfoot's place, it's so crowded!"

"It's Madame Puddifoot's sweetheart and it is not crowed, just cozy." Buffy corrected gently as she began to pull her reluctant boyfriend towards the exit.

"Oh Buff!" he whined in a childish tone, feebly digging the soles of his leather boots into the tile floor.

"Can't we just stay here instead?"

Spike continued to throw out every plausible reason as to not go to the intended destination, giving only half an ear to the teasing words his younger sibling was throwing at him. And the little golden-haired beauty gave a very good rebuke to each of them, expression growing pricked with her ire.

"Mother would be outright ashamed with the language you are using around a lady, brother." Draco suddenly called from behind the arguing couple, arm wrapped loosely but protectively around the brunette's waist at his side.

The taller male suddenly snapped his silvery-haired head back, fixing his younger half with a mischievous little one-sided grin.

"Well then do tell Makoto my dearest apologies."

Buffy scowled darkly at that, cheeks warming as she suddenly reached up and smacked her boyfriend upside the head.

So several minutes later, the group of four were strolling leisurely down the cobble-stone comprised streets of Hogsmeade village, Spike absently rubbing the sting out of his skull ('Oh suck it up will you! I didn't hit you that hard' Buffy exclaims). They ran through the typical getting-to-know-you stuff, re-capping on what had happened thus far at school and at home.

The group turned suddenly, filing into the quant little tea-shop they had opted for. They were forced to an abrupt stop as to not end up toppling over the six or so circular wooden tables across the small floor.

It was a small shop, cramped with nearly the entire well-polished wooden floor covered with some sort of furniture or carpet. Cramped yes, but indeed quite cozy.

The room was lit well enough to a romantic sort of glow, though the source of it was not apparent. Sickeningly sweet moving paintings of adorable little toddlers smooching adorned the pastel pink painted walls along with flower filled gold sconces, the roses varying from pristine white to rich burgundy wine red. Its rich, poignant scent filled the small room, combating with the sweet aromas of freshly baked pastries and bubbling tea.

It was no question as to why so many couples had often opted to go here for their dates, though the floating gold cherub angels that tossed about glimmering pink confetti was a bit over-board.

And it was unsurprisingly full, the five of seven circular wood tables occupied by assumed couples. Even as they watched a particularly muscled lavender-haired fellow was too busy snogging his raven-haired girlfriend to notice their presence.

Then a slight woman with dark ebony black hair and eyes to match came out from the back room, dressed in beautiful purple and pink silk robes and a slightly tattered white apron over that, flour smearing the front. She looked positively exhausted but forced a warm smile in their direction, motioning to the reaming two vacant tables.

"Hello hello, welcome to Madame Puddifoot's. Please take a seat and I'll be there to take your orders in a moment."

The four quietly obliged, coming farther into the room and taking a seat in the two tables settled in the center of it all.

"So wanna tell us about this marriage project?" Buffy suddenly inquired from the table she shared with Spike, fixing the younger couple with a curious stare.

"Well it's just to prepare us for the real world, how to balance it all out." Makoto answered, plucking out one of the complimentary chocolate biscotti sticks from the basket on the table.

"You two are lucky then," Spike piped up dryly with his chin propped on a fist, absently swatting back floating by cherubs away from his person, face twisted with disgust.

"That you got each other, I mean. It woulda been crazy hell if you two hated each other."

Both teens felt their face warm considerably; taking a somewhat uncertain glance at each other, unsure of how to really respond to it. Then they released a nervous titter of laughter, nodding slightly in agreement.

Before anyone could utter a word, a cacophony of metal pans hitting hard floor erupted from the bakery behind the cashier's desk. There was more background noise, metal scarping metal then a faint 'OOPS!' to follow.

"GOKU! GET OUT OF THE FLOUR BIN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"But CHI-CHI-"

"NO BUTS GOKU!"

The ten-odd-some clientele of the tiny shop all winced slightly as another loud screech tore the air towards that 'Goku' fellow. Makoto finally turned back a moment later, head shaking with a disapproving air as another cry sounded the air.

She reached out for another biscotti strip but frowned rather disappointedly as she found the sweet treat already gone. Slightly narrowed green irises snapped up to the fellow sitting across from her, faintly irritated expression softening with amusement.

Draco sat with his chin cradled somewhat boringly in his open palmed hand as he stared thoroughly interested at the area where the screeches were emitting from, half a biscotti tip hanging out the corner of his mouth.

Almost as if feeling her intent stare, he suddenly turned his gaze her direction, powder blue eyes fluttering curiously at her.

"Wha?" he questioned with a mouth full, crumbs spitting out in the process.

She remained silent at first, smirking some as she continued to gaze at him with that entertained look of hers. The Slytherin powerhouse scowled heavily after a solid moment of it, hastily swallowing the remains of the

"What?" he demanded in a firmer, much more irritated tone.

The faint smirk spread out into a full-blown one, the auburn-haired sorceress shaking her head slightly as she quietly moved her seat closer to his, scooting around the small table. He only blinked with a stunned, slightly confused look in his eyes as she proceeded to move up and place a kiss on his pale cheek.

She made a move to pull back, but was quickly stilled as a slightly muscled arm found its way around her middle, keeping her in place. He drew her near, nestled warm and safe in his embrace with her head finding refuge in the curve of his shoulder.

"So what you think of my surprise?" he suddenly asked softly as he allowed his cheek to rest atop her crown of chestnut brown.

"It was rather surprising." Makoto mumbled, voice airy and faraway as she carefully took hold of his other hand that rested on his lap.

"I'm guessing your brother never went to Hogwarts," she murmured, fingers tracing tiny circles over the back of his hand.

"Or I just never really noticed."

She felt him tense suddenly, a weary sigh escaping his lips before responding, chest rumbling as his voice rolled out.

"He was supposed too." He murmured quietly into her thick mane, pausing momentarily to inhale the pleasantly sweet scent that only Makoto Kino's hair would ever smell like.

"But things came up, got complicated."

Makoto tilted her head up to gaze at him worriedly at his sudden despondent tone, his expression just the same. Apparently whatever had came up wasn't at all a joyous occasion…and she had stupidly, stupidly brought it up.

"So, what do you want to do now?" The emerald-eyed brunette questioned softly in a horrible diversion effort, hoping silently they could tear away from the subject she had ignorantly raised.

He remained indifferent at first, staring unfocused at the empty space before him, lips pursed. And then, out of the blue, he snapped out of it, blinking slightly as he tried to regain himself, his bearings. He turned somewhat uncertainly to the female at his side, pale blue eyes once again fluttering at her, bemused.

"What…what do I want to do now?" he reiterated slowly, tone purely, innocently confused.

She smiled slightly, finding that Draco Malfoy completely befuddled too adorable before nodding slightly in affirmation to his question.

Another rift of dead-silence, consisting of the aww-worthy couple just staring uncertainly into each other's eyes in the middle of wherever they were, in front of whoever was watching and not really giving a shit whatsoever.

Her and him. Him and her. That's all that mattered at the very moment.

"Well…" he suddenly purred, a devious little grin pulling his lips and abruptly causing the lovely peach-cream complexion on young Makoto's face to drain away, leaving her as pale as him.

Her lips opened, ready to ask exactly what in hell he had planned up his sleeve, not at all in the mood for another surprise. But she was quickly shut-up as he suddenly dived in for her open, unsuspecting neck, lips tickling across the tender flesh there.

The Gryffindor witch released a squeak of surprise, momentarily stunned senseless at his capricious move. Momentarily. No sooner then a minute later she promptly jerked back, playfully but forcefully pushing him away.

"We're in public you horn-dog!"

Buffy released a breathy sigh of complete contentment as she watched on the younger couple, smiling slightly to herself.

"They're too cute." She announced absently to the general world, continuing to watch on as she took a bite of the still remaining biscotti cookies in their basket.

"Sorta remind them of us when we were younger, right hun?"

Spike nodded but did not bother to reply verbally to affirm her statement, visage ruminative and pensive as he as well watched on the coyly flirting pair. They laughed loud and carefree, completely unbridled with their actions and far too much in the fun they were creating to care.

"Draco seems to really care for her." Buffy murmured quietly, softly to herself as she finally looked away from them, turning to her own table partner.

"He sure looks a helluva lot more happy."

Once again the twenty-one-year-old only responded with a simple nod of the head, face almost somberly serious, deep in whatever it was he was speculating. His azure blue eyes were narrowed faintly as he continued to study his younger brother.

He looked so very different…his smile so very genuine, the genuine smile that he himself had only been given the privilege to see, the smile that not even the handful of little dragon's own girlfriend's didn't get to see.

And yet there he was, beaming wide and bright in the middle of this quaint little teashop with his special reserved smile, presented to the fourteen lucky patrons of this day. It was without the usual darkly smug air; without the sinful, near predatorily sexual undertones that they had both inherited from their father.

It was that smile, the smile that only Spike had seen before his little dragon had been revealed to the world's animosities. Back when dad had been on light's side of it all.

The platinum-haired male released a heavy sigh, suddenly rising to his feet. His slender golden-topped girlfriend glanced up at him questioningly, making a move to gain to her own feet as well, to discover what was wrong.

But he quickly bent foreword, placing a quick kiss on her lips for reassurance that there was nothing awry, hand squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I just needa talk to Draco about something. If the waitress comes, could you go ahead and order me a slice of the treacle trifle babe?"

She nodded almost instantly but remained somewhat leery, brow furrowing as he made his way to the table adjacent to them, face puckered with confusion.

They were still coquetting amongst themselves, Makoto gently pushing away the still advancing Draco, face a flame and giggling as the mischievous Slytherin continued to lay a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her throat. Though she continued with her vain attempts to push him away, Makoto gave no actual effort to do so, obviously enjoying herself despite what she claimed.

Spike coughed slightly, clearing his throat some before speaking.

"Sorry to bother you two but could I borrow my brother for a second?"

The two somewhat reluctantly parted ways, Makoto's face a perfect scarlet color while Draco's seemed a bit irritated so. He was none to happy about being interrupted (specially since Mako was beginning to show signs of wear) but he nodded in agreement anyway, carefully extracting himself from the pretty brunette's hold.

Draco felt himself wrought with churning worry as he followed after the taller male into a more secluded area in the tiny shop. His brother had an unsettlingly mysterious, indiscernible air to him, one that he had only seen twice on occasion throughout life.

And it usually meant that the ultimately worst thing has happened.

Then, completely stark out-of-the-blue, Spike came to an abrupt halt, spinning his heel and pinning the shorter male with a mischievously glinting stare. That both soothed yet further perturbed the young warlock's nerves.

He suddenly swallowed, trying to gulp down his growing trepidation before finally opening his mouth.

"Whatcha needa talk to me about, Spikester?" Draco managed with a nervous grin, hoping to the heavens his voice was at some sort of normalcy.

The elder male smirked faintly at the use of the old nickname, one that had been concocted as younglings and was only permitted to Draco to use. He sighed somewhat heavily, glancing down uncertainly at the clenched fist of his hand, face pensive.

And then he suddenly turned his gaze to him, a dark sort of wicked glint amidst his azure depths and all at once pricking the younger boy's nerves to an all time high.

"You and Makoto seem to be close," Spike started slowly, beginning to prowl about his slightly shorter sibling in a predatorily air.

"Yeah," Draco breathed, grin turned into a lop-sided smile.

"She's just completely…it's as if, like…you know, a whole new light or something."

The twenty-one-year-old chuckled half-heartedly at that, head shaking slightly as he came to a stop just behind the other boy, face highly amused.

"I do, trust me I do…which is precisely why I want to give you this."

At that Spike through his arm over the young Slytherin's shoulders, opening his palm and flicking a small, square-shaped package of foil in his face. Draco paled instantly as his face came to life with a burning blush, icy blue eyes rounded to its limits.

"A-a condom?" he sputtered incredulously, completely thrown out-of-sorts as he wrenched back with a start, spinning his heel to face the other male fully.

"We aren't sleep--"

"Even so," Spike interjected, grinning smugly.

"It's just for protection, and no pun intended. Sometimes one can give into the heat of the moment."

Draco remained quiet and indifferent at first, narrowed eyes staring stunned at the small foil package. To take it, or not…he swallowed heavily again, still unsure on whether or not to accept. Then his dear oh-so-understanding brother flashed a toothy smirk, a devil-may-care kind of smirk.

"If you don't know how to put it on, I'm sure Mako could do it. She looks like a smart girl."

The seventeen-year-old powerhouse scowled darkly at that, no longer embarrassed about the situation presented to him. He muttered something inaudible under his breath as he grudgingly swiped the foil out of the waiting hand, shoving it roughly into his slack pockets.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother." Draco grumbled sourly as he began to make his way back to the tables, fists jammed into his pockets.

Spike laughed uproariously at that before releasing a little sigh of contentment, hurrying after to catch up with him.

"Oh you know I was merely jesting, little dragon," he murmured, tone light and amused as he suddenly reached over and pulled the shorter male close for a half-embrace.

"You ARE my brother after-all, sexual prowess courses through your veins."

Draco snickered at that, shooting the taller male a skeptical side-glance.

"That's not what Buffy says."

The twenty-one-year-old blonde came to prompt halt at that, eyes wide and mouth gapping incredulously. He could do little more then just stand there like a complete fool as he watched wide-eyed as the younger boy continued on his trek to the table.

Spike recovered a moment later however, hurrying to catch up with his latter sibling with a new vigor.

"Hey…HEY! Did she really say that? Little dragon! DRACO!"

-:-

So yes…it's been ages since I've updated, partially since school starting up (I LOATHE MY SCHEDULE) and my blank-faced writer's block. The ending of this is terribly shittie, lacking proper detail and rather fragmented. _sigh_

I might re-do that part later on.

All death threats, marriage proposals and praises of thanks submitted via the SUBMIT REVIEW button.


	13. Afternoon Serenade

**Afternoon Serenade**

To Fione X Fyre: Silly silly me, I meant that the odd attraction to chicks with green eyes ran in their Malfoy blood. However I stupidly forgot to point that out and thus indefinitely making it appear that the statement referred to Mako and Buffy, Sorry!

Breathe by Faith Hill belongs to her and its writers, not me. Nope.

-:-

Makoto suddenly glanced up away from the open Potions book in front of her, instead casting her boyfriend a somewhat uncertain, highly worried stare. Draco, surprisingly, was seated clear across the room on his bed, his back resting heavily on the bed-post of the ornate four-poster all students were given, expression dark and brooding.

The young sorceress however was sprawled flat across her belly on the round forest green plush throw rug in the center of Draco's personal chambers, dressed in a pair of red Gryffindor shorts and a long-sleeved white shirt, finishing up some homework before supper hour.

At least that's what she was supposed to be doing.

But she was far more concerned with her Slytherin mate's sudden odd behavior. Ever since they had returned from his little surprise at Hogsmeade village, he had barely uttered a word in between. It was quite obvious that something was bothering him, plaguing his mind entirely. But what was it?

After she had took a quick shower and changed, she entered the Slytherin male's dormitories to find a very surprisingly scene. Draco was seated in the very same spot she had left him in, perched at the edge of his bed with one knee drawn to his chest. He was also still dressed in school attire, though the tie and dress-shirt left undone and unbuttoned, his shoes placed off back into the closet.

Suddenly Makoto found her curiosity focused instead on the glinting package of foil that Draco was sifting through his fingers, brow puckering with confusion.

"Hey, what's that? She found herself asking suddenly, now pulled up onto her knees and pointing questioningly at the package in question.

The platinum-haired powerhouse snapped back with a start, head jerking up and faintly widened crystal blue eyes glancing curiously at her. And then he perked up, suddenly, fists clenching about the tiny square thing of foil and hiding it behind him, into his pocket.

"It's nothing." He mumbled in a very uncomfortable tone, and looking it as well.

The slender Gryffindor scowled slightly with annoyance as her slight wonderment was now fully pricked, forcing herself onto her feet and slowly beginning to approach the reluctant male.

"It's obviously something if you are going to hide it from me, so let up and let me see!" she half-growled in warning before letting out a full-blown launch attack at him, pinning him down by the shoulders.

"What in hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded rather hotly, obviously none-too-happy about the sudden new amount of weight added to him.

Makoto grinned down at him, her legs straddling him at either side of his hip and allowing herself to take seat on his flat torso. She proceeded to cross her arms over her chest; brow lifting slightly as she suddenly gained a craftier, smug air.

"What in hell am I doing? I'm trying to find out what in hell you are trying to hide from me, cause it really seems to be bothering you. And if you don't intend on sharing this little tid-bit, then I'll have to go find out myself." She spout matter-of-factly, before hunching over and jamming her fists into either pockets of his butter-tan slacks, feeling about hastily.

The sinfully handsome male released a loud gasp of mortified surprise as he suddenly thrust his hips up in feeble attempt, body twisting wildly to escape the hold. Makoto was forced to an abrupt stop at the sudden new streak of electrifying tingles coursed through her body.

Completely unaware of his actions, the young male continued to motions, eventually toppling the ungainly female off his person. His actions were quick and nimble, flopping over onto her and pinning her down in the very same fashion, though this time, finding her legs propped up slightly about his waist.

Her face was burning painfully now, having been caught in such a less-then-innocent position in BED no less. She'd just hope she'd be able to regain breath to tell the goof to roll off before someone walked in.

Now THAT would be quite a story to explain.

"Next time," Draco huffed, clearly out of breath himself.

"Just WAIT or you might just end up falling off the bed."

She remained silent however, struggling to regain normalcy for air, her heart drumming wildly with the sudden amount of energy exerted. If he was fast like this on his broom, he would definitely give Harry a good run for his money in the upcoming Quidditch match.

The auburn-haired female found her eyes snagging onto a familiar figure propped amidst the plethora of clothing in Draco's closet, shiny black wood glinting amongst the dark shadows.

A guitar.

"You play guitar?" she asked suddenly, legs clinging about his middle reflexively as she suddenly pulled herself up into a sitting position, bringing them even intimately closer.

"Erm…sort of." He managed in a fair grunt, now suddenly realizing just WHAT a position he had so wonderfully planted himself in.

So THIS is what Spike was talking about.

The Gryffindor brunette quickly broke free from her mate, legs swinging over onto one side before darting over towards the closet. Draco groaned slightly in woe, feeling cold and at a loss without her so close.

But she paid no mind, head tilting slight in curiousity, mesmerized as she slowly and uncertainly reached out to take hold of the instrument. Tiny, receptive fingers brushed across smooth polished wood, encircling its handle before carefully plucking it from the darkness.

It was indefinitely one of the finer guitars, that was for sure, well-crafted and a gothic beautiful black color. The strings held a silvery-green sheen to them, glinting beautifully in the streaming shafts of light from the balcony.

She suddenly whirled around, pinning an unsuspecting Draco with a sweetly innocent smile. Her arms jutted out expectantly, guitar cradled carefully in her hold.

"Play me something."

His faced reddened some at that, scratching the back of his head something sheepishly as he plopped himself down back onto his bed.

"I can't really play that wel---"

"I don't care; I just want to hear you play." Makoto was quick to interject, tone assuring and compassionate, expression just the same.

He shook his head however in decline.

"I couldn't possibly; dad stopped teaching us when we were eight or so and I can only recall one song." Now he was just making excuses.

The young brunette growled annoyed under her breath, head shaking with an exasperated air as she suddenly closed the distance between she and her male counterpart.

"I just want to hear you PLAY!" she snapped somewhat irritated as she forced the thing into his lap before hopping onto the vacant space next to him on his bed, snuggling up against his arm.

She suddenly assumed a pleading, faintly pained expression; large emerald pools suddenly grown considerably brighter and glassy. Draco could do little as the mischievous little fluff at his side began to nuzzle gently against the base of his neck, whimpering plaintively into his ear.

He could withstand it; it was ONLY Makoto, Makoto trying to be slick and sly, trying to pull one over him. Think she could get him to buckle down to her every wish? Nuh uh, nope. Not in HELL was that happening!

…he released a sigh of defeat several moments later, head hung down in shame as he carefully began to prop the instrument into proper position.

It was now that he officially understood why and how Buffy managed to keep Spike under such tight lock.

-:-

Hermione watched as Theodore swiftly strode towards what was assumed to be his own personal chambers of the vast Slytherin dormitory he shared with three other students. As his willowy figure disappeared into the shadows of another room, the young sorceress found herself glancing about her surroundings with partial interest.

It was quite similar to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory set up, as suspected, though the colors of deep forest green, unfathomable black, and gleaming silver rather then of warm burgundy red and gold. Their chairs were upholstered in polished black leather instead of deep wine red velvet, the images splayed about in paintings and carvings far more accommodating to the Slytherin household.

It was well-furbished, that was for sure. Though as to it belonging to four of the richest warlocks within Hogwarts, it was uncertain.

Hermione suddenly found her attentions caught onto the faint but evident strumming of a guitar, a voice soon following to join the instrument. Face puckered with curious perplexity, she slowly began to near the area the melodies were emitting from, finding herself standing outside the one of four doors.

It was left ajar, the slab of wood gaping slightly to give faint view into the other room itself. Though she only gave it a moment's glance, far more engrossed with the haunting melody and who was producing it.

Her brow furrowed…Malfoy?

She parted the door open a bit further, mindful as to not give away her presence. Carefully, the ginger-haired genius popped her head between the gape.

Her pretty amber eyes rounded wide and stunned at the sight.

Draco was seated in his bed, one leg tucked beneath him and the other hanging precariously off the side, swinging back and fro like a taunting pendulum. A beautiful polished black guitar was nestled in his lap, fingers plucking across the strings in practiced ease.

But what was most surprising was that Makoto, yes Makoto Kino, was with him.

More so, seated behind him with her arms wrapped loosely about his throat and shoulders. Her chin was perched on his left shoulder with her cheek to his, eyes shut in complete and utter euphoria, expression contented and peaceful.

"…slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe"

The tall brunette proceeded to sing along softly to herself, swinging herself and Draco as well side to side. He smiled a little to himself, though continued to sing on, as he tilted his head aside slightly to glance at her.

Feeling his sudden twist of movement, her eyes fluttered open to reveal her lovely emerald green orbs, glittering brightly with a new sort of energy.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air," she whispered in a tiny voice, entranced.

He smiled, a genuine smile at that, and allowed his forehead to clunk against hers.

"Being with you gets me that way."

Hermione finally turned away a moment later, not wishing to witness any else. She knew it. She knew something was different, she knew something had happened.

She had just never considered that they might have fallen for each other.

-:-

Wow, it's been ages since I've updated. I'm sincerely sorry readers; just inspiration totally left me when school started, all of it going to my school work. Blasted devils…but yeah. This is rather short as well, considering the time I dawdled upon it.

I hope you aren't all too upset.

All complaints and praises of thanks received via the SUBMIT REVIEW button. Ktnx.


	14. Oh no’s, I Do’s, and I Love You’s

**Oh no's, I Do's, and I Love You's**

: FINAL CHAPTER OF PLAYING MOMMY & DADDY: Thou hath been warned.

-:-

"Your eyes MUST'VE been fooling you, Hermione!"

"I swear on my grandmother's grave that's what I saw!"

"Oh that is just RIDICULOUS!"

The incredulous exclamations emerged within the relatively, thankfully empty Gryffindor common room, only inhabited by four of its very own. After the interesting display shown in Slytherin dormitory earlier that day, Hermione was quick to gather Harry, Ron, and Ginny to inform them of the horrendous news.

"Makoto hates the git!" Ron spat loudly, scathingly as his face twisted with his own repulsion.

"I agree with Ron, we've had to hold her at bay from assaulting him numerous times in the past." Harry followed tiredly from the cushioned sofa was half-lounged upon, one leg stretched out across the expanse of the couch.

"Indeed we have but that still wouldn't explain the fact why she was even in his personal chambers. Let alone why she was on his bed, embracing him from behind!" The auburn-haired genius screeched, stomping her foot childishly.

"And NO, I was NOT seeing things!"

There was a moment of uncomfortable hush across the four, the thick tension all but evident. Ron, however, continued to shake his head disbelieving, disapprovingly.

This just made no sense, whatsoever! He had known Makoto for roughly six years now, being one of quintessential people in his life that he would honest-to-God risk his life for. She had spent the latter half of her summers and Christmas breaks at his house, hell, she was a vital part as to how he managed to profess his feelings to Hermione!

In simplest terms, she was another sister to him.

The red-head had hoped that he had known one of his closest friends more then enough to verify that she wouldn't go on fraternizing with the enemy. But his 'Mione wouldn't go on spreading such rumors, specially one of such severity, about like that. He knew his 'Mione enough to say that.

Could being so close to Malfoy for the past few week or so taken such a toll on her? Perhaps he had done something to her, tricked her or seduced her, some sort of potion maybe. He had to have done something…or maybe the whole thing was a total misunderstanding.

"We aren't saying that we don't believe you, 'Mione." Ron suddenly murmured assuringly behind his petite girlfriend, his own hands slipping over hers, fingers slipping in the spaces between.

"Just that we're hoping it isn't what you say it is." Ginny followed with a heavy sigh, seated happily on Harry's lap with one of his arms possessively encircling her waist.

The young sorceress opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it a moment later, deciding against it. She only shook her head just as Ron had prior, that worn plaintive air rounding her expression.

If she were in any of their shoes, she probably would have said the same. But they hadn't seen what she had seen, HEARD what she had heard! He was practically serenading her and by the looks of it, she showed no signs of objection. Could it possibly by that Makoto and Draco were now a couple?

Hermione finally shook her head a moment later, too tired to fathom any longer on the subject. Tomorrow were the 'weddings. And tomorrow, they would hopefully be able to tell whether or not their hope's had been feeble.

-:-

Draco sighed wearily as continued pace back and fro about the entrance of now-shut doors to the personal bathroom of his dormitory, face pensive and wrought with worry. He paused every so and then, taking an absent glance towards the platinum wrist-watch about his arm before blanching painfully and falling back into his pacing motion.

This action was repeated several times before he finally came to a sudden stop in front of the small doors, head lifting to glare hard at the slabs of wood. He took a fortifying breath then lifting one tightly curled fist before proceeding to slam the fist hard against the door.

"What in blimey hell is taking you so long?" he demanded hotly to his female counterpart on the other-side of the door, pretending not to hear that faint quiver of uncertainty in his own voice.

"I SAID gimme a MINUTE." Came her own loud snapping response, irritation all-but-evident.

The Slytherin powerhouse proceeded to roll his eyes rather exasperatedly, arms coming to cross over his chest as he suddenly allowed his weight to lean heavily on the left paneling of the doorway.

"You said to 'give you a minute' ten minutes ago, Kino." He informed tiredly, allowing his temple to rest some on the expanse of the door, absently flicking a silvery-white lock out of his line of vision.

"I WOULD'VE gotten to shower and been in the gown long before if SOMEONE hadn't distracted me." She announced pointedly, the sound of her shuffling feet growing louder and more haste.

Well he had to give her that. For some reason though, Draco could practically feel her smug little smirk through the wooden barrier.

"Patience is a virtue, Malferret and I definitely think you should start practicing it." Her voice floated towards the door, causing the seventeen-year-old to straighten up away from the doorway. He scowled.

"Well punctuality is a virtue too and I INDEFINATELY think YOU should--"

His scathing tirade was forced to an abrupt halt as all the air in his lungs were sucked out of them, jaw falling slack in gaping astonishment. He definitely needed to give that cashier lady a big thank-you card.

His pretty emerald-eyed 'intended' stood; cheeks flushed red from exertion, in the middle of the bathroom doorway with her hands propped on either side of her hip, one fine brow lifted in daring question. Despite her obvious irritation, she looked positively enchanting.

She had chosen an ivory-white gown of soft satin, shoulders bare, with a halter-top type neckline, its collar wide and encircling snug about her slender throat. The back swept down just above her little derriere, thus leaving her entire back exposed. Her skirt pooled down heavy over the pair of white slippers on her feet, just brushing against the marble floors beneath her.

Other then that she wore a pair of diamond studs in her ears, which she had borrowed from Herms, and the green jade heart pendant about her neck, resting plainly on the white gown. Her hair was done up in its normal do, gathered up into a high ponytail, held in place by a white clasp.

She wore no make-up…which he preferred much over then otherwise. It wasn't as if she needed it.

"Well now that we're done with staring at each other like complete and total buffoons," The brunette began softly, scratching the back her head out of nervous habit, glancing away some.

The platinum-haired seventeen-year-old continued to gape for a moment, almost entranced, before shaking himself out of it, his own gaze falling aside some. He chuckled slightly under his breath, his own cheeks gone notably red as he began to rub at the nape of his neck rather sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Smooth Draco, REAL SMOOTH. Since when was he all-thumbs Weasley?

His head snapped up however when he felt her hands brush up against his chest, faintly widened eyes staring somewhat surprised into a pair of emerald green pools. She didn't seem to notice his sudden gaze, or chose to ignore it quite well, as she carefully began to readjust his terribly misplaced tie.

…she had to keep perfectly concentrated if she intended on retying this just right; though it was pretty hard what with him being THIS close to her; the pleasantly clean smell of soap, his sweet cucumber kiwi shampoo and the overall scent that was just so uniquely, innately Draco Malfoy saturating her every sense and being.

EVEN though that was all she had been surrounded by for the past week or so. Pretty funny since, it still made her weak in the knees.

-:-

"Where IS she?" Hermione snapped quietly to herself as she took another glance towards the main double-doors that lead to the Main Hall, face wrought with concern and worry.

"She's gonna miss roster call." Parvarti announced dryly soon after, leaning heavily against a near-by wall as she gave her perfectly polished and cut nails a thorough examination.

"Nice to see you aren't growing grey-hair over her well-being, Par." Noelle spout with a disgruntled glower, casting the exceedingly beautiful Indian a somewhat dark glare.

The two weeks had seemed to drag on before they finally reached this point where they would have to hand in their reports and proceed into their first dances. And they were all called to gather to the Main Hall after school-hours ended for the ceremonies, the ladies dressed in their finest white gowns and the boys in full-pressed uniform.

Luckily, no other students were invited to see the spectacle, for if they were Herms, Par, and Noelle would die on the spot.

But now, they were far more concerned with their missing comrade then their personal dignity, despite Miss Patil's supposed disinterest. It wasn't like Makoto to be late, though it had become a recurring issue lately. She had practically missed the Herbology test she did, heaven's luck allowing her to make it before roster call was over.

Was it PURE coincidence that her retrogress in punctuality seemed to coincide with her sudden pairing with a certain powder-blue eyed devil?

"Well she's finally decided to grace us with her presence."

Noelle and Hermione as well only blinked curiously at their darker-skinned companion, brows furrowing before they trailed after the direction Par was currently staring so intently at.

Soft, amber brown pools widened slightly as they caught onto Makoto just entering the large double oak-wood doors of the Main Hall entrance, looking completely ravishing with Draco hooked on her arm. The petite genius hadn't known why she felt her eyes widen at the sight, or why exactly she suddenly felt all her senses up onto a whole new level of alert vigilance.

They were SUPPOSED to be together. So it was just natural that they'd enter together…right?

Hermione's worried thoughts were shattered as their benevolently compassionate headmaster came into view, strolling out leisurely across the prefect platform. He came to a sudden stop at the edge of the stage, with his usual kind-hearted smile across his partially hidden face, hands clasped loosely in front of him. His dark eyes examined the mass, the usual mischievous twinkle in its depths as he did.

"Well now that everyone seems to be here and all of you can BARELY contain your excitement," Dumbledore murmured quietly to himself, chuckling half-hearted at his own joke under his breath.

"Let the ceremonies begin!"

-:-

Sometime later, Hermione stood off in the farther sides of the vast anti-chamber that lead to the Main Hall, the massive congregation recuperating there after having submitted their financials.

Her dance with Theodore had long since been over, her pseudo-mate off somewhere chatting away with his usual ring of companions, her Ron keeping her company. Even though he was currently far more preoccupied with scarfing down his sixth plate of roast beef and mashed potatoes.

She sighed, eyes rolling. Why she loved him for that, she did not know.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

The auburn-haired genius perked up considerably at that, rounded eyes locking onto the said couple as the passed under the arch-way.

Makoto looked absolutely gorgeous in her gown, as if it were her actual wedding or something. But the 1000 giga-watt smile could have played a big part in her beauty, the unadulterated amount of obvious joy and happiness around her seeming to brush off on other people.

…which only sparked her leery theories of them more-so then partners even farther.

Was it only her or something? Could she really be the only one who could tell between Makoto's overjoyed jubilance? Or perhaps the others were too uncertain to voice the idea…

Hermione felt her blood run cold as their wedding song rounded the air, eyes growing round to its limits.

-:-

"Oh I don't know about this Draco…why don't we change the song or something? It sounds totally stupid and and---"

Makoto was promptly shut-up with a simple brush of his lips against hers, her tiny face cupped in between his pleasantly warm hands. Her eyes remained open the entire time, staring wide and a little fretful but thoroughly pleased despite it.

He finally pulled away several moments later, face still in his hold and quite surprised to see her large green eyes already open when he did his. But he only shrugged it off, grinning a little as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Stop worrying, you got me here to lead don't cha?" His brow lifted with question, twisting his handsome face into a funny expression, in hopes of getting her to laugh.

She grinned at that, biting at the corner of her lip to hold back her laugh. Instead she cocked a fine brow of her own, assuming a somewhat stunned expression.

"You call THAT reassuring?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" The announcer's voice boomed painfully to the young sorceress's ears, color draining from her face.

She quickly spun her heel and began to make fast strides for the door, deciding an incomplete on the wedding ceremony would do her just fine for this year. But Draco was just as quick to catch her by the elbow, gently but forcefully yanking her back to place.

Her mouth opened in objection, but he placed a single extended index finger over her lips, hushing her before she could even utter a whisper. But her glimmering vibrant green pools stared up at him, a little teary and well stricken with this terrified chagrin lurking in her pretty depths that made the Slytherin grimace.

"You'll do fine," he assured gently, tone more tender then before.

"Don't think, just feel."

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

The ungainly brunette and her much taller companion glided out onto the marble floor, cheeks reddening under the sudden gentle round of applause. Though more-so of Makoto, while Draco seemed to carry it on as if it were natural, even grinning a little smugly in turn.

They came to a sudden stop in the center, hands clasping and legs parting into proper dance position. Makoto gulped heavily.

"Don't think Mako," Draco reiterated, the amount of warmth and confidence in his eyes soothing her own nerves a some.

"Just feel, just feel."

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

It was a slow start, generally uncertain as the couplet began to step and side-step about the room floor.

All Makoto could do was squeeze her eyes shut and pray with a dying hope that she wasn't stepping TOO far apart, going TOO fast or TOO slow, or just that she just wasn't doing all TOO bad overall. She was never good at this kind of…biddable lady stuff…dancing, being coy and demure.

It was easier overthrowing an opponent twice her body weight then dancing properly for more then five seconds.

'…justfeeljustfeeljustfeel…'

"I watch the sunlight dance across your face," His breath sears her ears and neck, cheeks warming with the same heat and her eyes slowly lifting open.

"…and I've never been this swept away."

Her eyes open fully, now realizing that her face had been resting safely on one of his broad shoulders, hidden away from the scrutiny of her fellow classmates, from Harry and Ron, from Noelle and Hermione. But for the oddest reason…she had completely forgotten they were even here.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

"In a way I know my heart is waking up…"

Makoto swallows thickly, snuggling her face deeper into his arm, taking in a deep inhalations of his scent, feeling her heart flutter at that. DEAR GOD! How could anyone smell this WONDERFUL was beyond tangible sense…though she wasn't in any position to complain.

"…closer then I've ever felt before…"

His words rumbled from his throat, soft and barely audible, into her neck, lost into wafting whispers of before. She could feel him smiling, as little as it seemed, with his fingers rubbing back and forth at the fabric about her hips, the sensation making her shudder.

"Draco?"

The Slytherin powerhouse pulled back a little, head lifting at full height to stare down at her curiously, fully. His pretty blue eyes blinked down at her with wonder, the amount of affection reflected in their depths startling.

"Hm-m?"

She simply stared up at him for a moment, face tilted up to the side and pressed up against his shoulder, fighting the burning urge to just push up and smother her face across his. All she wanted to do was catch him by the face and kiss him senseless, show him just how much he made her feel, how much she loved him.

…she shook her head, herself out of it seconds later, allowing her gaze to fall off a little, cheeks a pretty pink.

And it came out before she could think.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

"I love you."

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

And Draco tenses, blinking stunned and completely thrown out-of-sorts by her words, clearly taken aback. All at once he felt himself lifted into Euphoria, only to be yanked back down with uncertain doubt. His gaze fell off a little, suddenly pretending to be very interested in the intricate designs etched on the walls about him.

All the while the ungainly brunette waited…waited for his response, waited for those very same three words she had just stupidly let slip return to her. In one swift moment, she felt her heart bottom out.

He turned away.

...which could only possibly mean…she shook her head, in the process upending the tiny droplets of tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. Maybe it was too soon…too soon to be saying things like that? Of course, of course it was, they hadn't been going out all that long, how could she expect him to feel something as strong, as potent as love so soon?

It was the emerald-eyed Makoto's turn to tense up as the filthy rich boy-man bent his neck some to allow his face to nestle snugly in the open curve of her neck. Eyes huge, face a blush with familiar heat, she practically came to a stammering stop as his lips latched onto the tender flesh at the base of her neck, nibbling and nipping ever so gently.

He continued the process, slow and full-of-purpose, in a teasing trail up the side of her throat, all the way to the soft flesh just below her ear. He allowed his lips to press up firm against that spot, crystal blue eyes fluttering shut to their own accord.

…he could _feel_ the pulsating beat of her heart just under his mouth.

His arms, latched loosely but possessively around her hips, give it a good squeeze before drawing her near, fully, her front full flush against his own. His eyes slowly lift open, tilts his head aside and brushes his lips against her ears before ever-so gently, a fading wisp in the air whispers into her ear…

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

"I love you too."

-:-

I've cut the previous chapter, **Sunsets & Goodnight Kisses**, solely because I couldn't fathom any other direction to go. My sincerest apologies, luv. However, I might consider a sequel, or if anyone has any suggestions, a new story all together?

I'm curious as whether or not I should revise Chasing Spitfire and The Exchange Program, since reading it now I am thoroughly displeased with its poor quality. What do you, the reviewers, think bout this?

**SH0UTS0FPRAiSE**: ATHENAKYLE, SAILOR TAUR-CHAN, SERENiTYBL0SS0M, AIRLADY, FiONAXFYRE, CRiS, LiTAKiNO22, YUKiASAO, & ALL OTHER KIND REVIEWS WHO I HAVE FAILED TO MENTION. Tea & Crumpets for all of you!

So for the last time, for this story at least, all reviews can be received via the 'SUBMIT REVIEW BUTTON'. And with that, I close Playing Mommy & Daddy. It's been fun.


End file.
